Legacy: Comic Con
by Izi Wilson
Summary: Title says it all. After two years, are you ready to be blown away with secrets behind Legacy?
1. Panel

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Are you guys ready to be blown away? One of the most anticipated fanfics of the archive, Legacy, is now opening its doors, because you're going behind the scenes with the creator herself, to get the inside scoop!**

 **Kuro** : Alright, Alright! (cue clapping). Now we have a lot of ground to cover today, we've got a lot of stuff to reveal and a whole list of secrets about Legacy to share. We have mourned the loss of Aquata, we're missing Sirena, we're still coming to terms about those shocking plot twists, and we've had some pretty good laughs as well, as well with the astounding dual episode of A New Identity. (Cue massive amounts of cheering) And if anyone can tell me who set the fire in San Francisco, please tell me because I really cannot figure it out. But now please welcome the brain that makes this story epic. Without further ado, let me bring up the creator of the Tails of a Half-Blood, Miss Izi Wilson!"

Izi Wilson or for short runs to the panel with a beautiful blue dress that reaches down to her feet. She has short dirty blond curly hair that reaches her neck and deep blue eyes. She is 16 years old.

 **Izi** :"Hey guys! Thank you all so much! All of my work has paid off, I see and I have also parlayed into another fandom. But I gotta say, it was tough and fun writing Legacy, putting all of those elements in the mixing pot. As Kuro said, I'm going to be sharing some secrets about the story and a few previews of the third book, Restoration."

 **Kuro** : So, why don't we get this panel started? First off, I'm going to start with some questions about creating the story. How difficult was it creating a story as complex as it was?"

 **Izi** : "Right when I was writing Birthmark's chapter 16, I was watching the Lion King for story writing. And after that, I watched the Lion King 2 for kicks, and in my mind, the seed for a love story was planted, and then came the rest. What was just a small idea came a universe of multiple arcs and plotlines.."

 **Kuro:** "How did you create several plotlines at the same time?"

 **Izi** : "Don't get me wrong it wasn't easy at first. Especially writing about a gajillion characters at the same time."

 **Kuro** : "What is it about this story that you like?"

 **Izi** : "What I like about it is that, it's not just comedy and the seriousness, there's multiple layers of the emotional set and it's pretty hard to get a sequel that doesn't suck. That was my main goal for writing my first sequel. To make it not suck."

 **Kuro** : "Who was the first character you created?"

 **Izi:** "Raiden was. When I learned about Erik and his role in the show, and when I watched the Lion King 2, I just imagined Erik with a brother and it just spawned into one of the major story arcs."

 **Kuro:** "Why do you call it Legacy?"

 **Iz** : "Because it's literally that, a legacy of the first story."

 **Kuro** : "What was the hardest part of writing Legacy?"

 **Kuro** : "The hardest part was writing the final battle. I didn't have a full out script for that so it was pretty difficult to make that."

 **Kuro** : "Well now that part of the Q&A is out, I'm going to ask you some questions about the characters themselves. What can you tell me about the mermen in this story?"

 **Izi** : "Well for starters, Erik is the parental figure as well as the merman who figures out what he wants to do. The Blade Boys however are this big time gang of troublemaking teens who are basically the opposite of Thalie and her friends. When I first created them, they were first meant to be the polar opposites of the girls and then they turned into something more. Diablo is the party guy, he's the trickster. He likes to have fun but as a mask for his pain because being Veridia's son is a pretty big deal."

 **Kuro: "** Speaking of which, what inspired you to create the plot twist of Veridia having a son?"

 **Izi:** "Well seeing her in season 2, Natalie O'Donnell's portrayal of her, just gave me an inspiration to put in a little irony. And back to my other topic. Xandou is a merboy who is obsessed with speed. He's always willing to get the job done no matter what it is. He can be a playboy but it's not until he makes new friends that he realizes what he wants to do. It's kind of the same as Xhiva Tiraken, who is the complete opposite of Xandou. He's polite and nice and he tries to avoid conflict. But he's got a bit of a temper that matches Xandou's. He is obsessed with technology and somehow even as a merman, he is never more than 5 feet away from his phone. The worst of them all, Raiden Consorzio, is the leader. He is the most bad of the bad boys. He's snarky, can tick somebody off in seconds when he meets them for the first time and he has a way with the ladies. He is also the most powerful of the team."

 **Kurp** : "How did you depict the 4 girls in this story?"

 **Izi:** "The girls have grown up and they've even gotten powers at the same time. They become vigilantees and they risk their lives to save the city and pretty much the world. Along the way, they make some friends and even fall in love all at the same time even though they all have different approaches to them. They do split apart but they also come back together."

 **Kuro** : "What can you tell us about the Sirens Creed?"

 **Izi:** "The Sirens Creed are a team of vigilantes who are mermaids, developed highly advanced technology and devoted to stopping crime and keeping peace. They are inspired from Big Hero 6 which is what A New Identity is based on. They were originally called the Syreni Sisters but then I decided that was a lame name and made it more cool, The Sirens Creed. I decided to make a fic with an arc about superheros because I wanted to just try it and it was a lot of fun shooting the scenes of being a superhero. I'm just glad there are no capes."

 **Kuro** : "What about Zac and Zoe?"

 **Izi** : "Zac and Zoe Khatha, also known as Mimmi are like the Tiraken Twins, but a much more kinder version. Zac is still growing up and Mimmi/Zoe comes across her brother and her cousins along with this new environment. She can be cold and Zac is a total meathead who sometimes acts without thinking. They do clash at each other but then they get along after coming to terms with the news that they are related along with the Consorzios. The reason they have the powers they have is because they are representation of who they are. Zac is hardheaded and always looks on the bright side. Zoe's power is teleportation in darkness because she's moody, you know being a teenager, but she does show her soft side. The reason I made her like that was because I found her character in the original show was too nice. She was too nice and after Sirena, I could not have a character who was too nice. It throws off the whole dynamic and it's old."

 **Kuro** : "Why did you give Erik a little brother?"

 **Izi:** "One of the characters I really loved from the show was Erik. Alex Cubis' portrayal of him was amazing. What I didn't really like about him was that he was too flat. There were only two things he ever cared about; power and Ondina. And that is exactly what drove him off the show. He had all of this potential. He just didn't show it. Raiden is what you would call Erik's purpose in life, he is Erik's link to his humanity. See Erik is the brother I never had or the sibling I never had. Having his father die at a young age and then being left to take care of his brother all on his own helped shaped him into a man. Without Raiden, Erik has nothing to live for. Ondina was also an important piece of his life but I didn't really focus on the shipping too much. You see, brotherhood is what the show lacked. Sure David has Joe but they just showed a sibling rivalry. No love whatsoever. That's why I added a lot more mermen, too many women on this show. And I guess you could call the Consorzio brothers the Hiro and Tadashi of Mako Mermaids. "

 **Kuro** : "Why did you make Zac, Zoe, Erik, and Raiden all related?"

 **Izi:** "Well I wanted to bring the characters closer and I saw that Zac and Erik were kind of similar."

 **Kuro** : "So, we're now done with the questions. As you guys probably know, season 4 of Mako Mermaids is out! Now Izi, can you give us a brief history on writing the second book?"

 **Kuro:** "Yeah well for Legacy, I did a lot of writing. It took me a whole lot of time to plan out. The writing of Legacy went far back as mid 2014. In all the episodes I did a lot of thinking. We got to see the Mako Pod and the Ares finally being united as a clan, which foreshadows a whole new set of surprises for Thalie and the rest of the characters. Over time in the story, there was a lot of drama, action, suspense and a bit of horror, and at the finale, there was a lot of excitement and moral that I wanted to bring into the story itself."

 **Kuro** : "So now that the second book is out, anything you want to tell us about the third book?"

 **Izi:** "Yes, actually I don't have an exact script since I just started my shooting of the scenes. But the synopsis is that it's been 5 or 6 months since the end of Slade and Veridia, the clan is still developing and it is Zac and his class' senior year. They're busy preparing for graduation and college while the Sirens Creed, now with new members, are busy balancing life and vigilante life along with junior year. But not all is peaceful. There's of course the threat of the water dragon that is threatening all of the 5 islands of the clan, along with a return from the past of the Order of Prometheus and a startling secret. And not to mention a whole new species that is affected by the full moon but they are not from the sea. In fact they're more….on the wild side."

 **Kuro** : "What about this villain that is coming up?"

 **Izi** : "Not a lot of info but our girl's name is Xiaohui Zheng, a former EOD specialist for the Chinese Military. EOD means bombs by the way. I will not show any previews because I don't wanna spoil anything. Don't worry guys. There's more to this story than this scene. Trust me, you're going to see a lot of cray-cray in this sequel. Such as the arrival of Weilan.

 **Kuro** : "Izi, tell us more about this Weilan."

 **Izi** : "Weilan is this mysterious sly Chinese mermaid who is what you would call a liar liar pants on fire. She is like the original portrayal but a lot more edgier. Oh and readers, if you have any questions, about the series or the stories themselves, review your questions or PM Ozo them. Because after this chapter she's going to do a 'Q&A from the readers' chapter."

 **Izi:** "Yes I am. And guys, there will be more singing not just from Sirena!"

 **Kuro:** "One more question. Why did you decide to advertise other stories in your own?"

 **Izi:** "Because other people deserve to be heard. Now that you mention it, it seems that there's simply nothing left of this to reveal!"

 **Kuro:** "Yes I am sorry to say that her time here has come to an end for now. But don't worry, she will come back from the dead with other new chapters, with trivia and more! And guys thank you so much for giving Birthmark and Legacy a chance and thank you for all your reviews! Be on the lookout for the third installment. And remember, the third book will take awhile to write, but she will try my best to write it as quickly as possible. And this archive needs more stories, so if you have any imaginations about this show that you want to just get out of your system, I encourage you to either write that story or sign up for Fanficiton. Trust me, it doesn't hurt. And be sure to check out other fanfics, like A Journey Anew."

 **Izi/Kuro:** "On that note GOOD NIGHT AND THANK YOU!"

 **Don't miss season 4 of Mako Mermaids!**


	2. Trivia

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

There is a 5 month time gap from when Cam tries to destroy Mako and the Seventh Cycle.

Thalie, Rose, Kimi, Helen, Raiden, Xhiva, Xandou, and Diablo are all the same age at 15

Evie, Zac, Cam, Mimmi/Zoe,Ondina, David are all the same age at 17.

Erik is the only character at 18.

Chris' age is unmentioned, nor Chris is ever mentioned, but he is a part of the series and will appear next season. His age is also unmentioned even in the show, but it is now confirmed to be in college in the Gold Coast, is from Tasmania, and is 20 years old.

Because season 2 and 3 took so long, it took Izi 21 months including her entire freshman year to plan out, and 9 months to get it out. So it took Izi 30 months to get out Legacy, 18 months more than Birthmark.

One of the first scenes to be drafted was the scene in which Thalie's friends become mermaids. In this scene, the Ares Tribe was going to capture Thalie and use her as bait for the mermaids. Then the girls would rescue her but end up turning into mermaids. This idea was scrapped when the plots of the original show were released.

The Ares Tribe is named for the legendary Greek God of war, Ares.

One of the big changes was Zoe's attitude.

Ondina's mother Esmeralda is named for Esmeralda from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Ondina's father Phoebus is also named for the character of the same name. In the novel, the Esmeralda was also a gypsy and Phoebus was the captain of the guard but also a womanizer.

One of the big changes was Veridia's villainous portrayal. She is modeled after the evil Claude Frollo from the Hunchback of Notre Dame and a little bit of Maleficent. Her son, Diablo's middle name is named for the deformed hunchback from the novel. It is supposed to be an allegory for nonconformity.

Diablo is literally a son of a bitch.

Diablo is the only character from South America.

While Tails of a Half Blood takes place in the same idea and same format, it is the parallel version of the original, some might say another universe.

The characters were modeled more to make them more like teenagers.

Raiden's eye color is a metaphor for just how different he really is. In fact, the author liked the idea of purple eyes so much, she gave Tess, the lead character from her other fanfic The Golden Quartet purple eyes.

Xhiva and Xandou are supposed to represent Yin and Yang symbol. The first syllable of their names, Xhi and Xan correspond to Yin and Yang along with their skin tone although this is ironic since Xhiva is more good while Xandou is more bad.

Helensvale Pool is an actual place in the Gold Coast.

Legacy is the most highly reviewed fanfic behind Birthmark.

The action scenes were included to make the story more serious.

Chapter 19 took 2 weeks just to type out and it was one of those episodes that had no solid script.

While develping Xandou's personality, she turned to GoGo from Big Hero 6. In chapter 8, Boys being Boys, his motercyle and his desire to make it faster is a nod to the character.

Xhiva's personality is based on Wasabi who is also from Big Hero 6. In chapter 8, Boys being Boys, his laser plasma and his mild OCD is a nod to the character.

Alex Cubis, the actor who played Erik, has his initials, AC the same as the person Raiden is modeled after, Andrew Chamberlain. Andrew is also a real life actor who goes to her school and is in her class.

The person Rosalina Gomez is modeled after, is not an actress but has the same name as Evie. Her name is Evie Alarcon

The Siren's Creed's suits were modeled after Big Hero 6. Rose' suit is based off Honey Lemon's, Kimi's is based off GoGo's, Helen's is modeled after Fredzilla's, and Thalie's is based off Hiro's.

Esmeralda and Persephone's personality is based on Izi's own mother.

It is unknown why the change was made but Mimmi was going to be a villain.

Xhiva, Raiden, and Thalie all made a cameo in another fanfic, Mako Mermaids: Fanfiction. It was written by former fanfiction writer ClockWiseWiss but before she died, it was taken down for revisement. The glowing eyes idea was borrowed from Legacy and the lead character Marissa made a cameo in Legacy. She will become a series cameo in the next season.

Nothing is straight. If you see the original show, you might be able to see your favorite character, tilted just a little.

Diablo's werewolf heritage is a nod to Teen Wolf, and an entire episode is homage to an episode from Teen Wolf.

Several episodes are homage to Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

To make the characters more realistic, the author had to act them out and act all the scenes all by herself, each scene at least 6 times.

Caesar Consorzio and Slade are based on Izi's father.

Xhiva and Xandou went to MIT when they were 11 and Xhiva graduated at 13. That's the same age Hiro graduated high school in Big Hero 6.

A clan's monarchy and rules are based off medieval, Egyptian, and Roman empire life, combined!

Each of the characters has a different color that matches their personality. Thalie is blue, Helen is red, Kimi is teal, Rose is pink, Raiden is purple, Xhiva is green, Xandou is yellow, Diablo is orange, Zac is gold, Mimmi is silver and Slade is black.

Slade and Veridia combined are both based off infamous dictator, Adolf Hitler.

Xhiva and Xandou's hair is messy because they are so focused on their work and their hair is in afterthought, kind of like all geniuses.

Although it is not mentioned, Erik has an allergy to sea sponge.

Diablo's true power is the man of a thousand nicknames. This is based off Mikey from Ninja Turtles and Cisco from the CW's FLASH.

The powers each of the characters have are a physical manifestation of their personalities. Thalie is water because she is calm and controlled, Helen is fire because of her temper and loyalty, Kimi is ice because of her intelligence, Rose is air because of her happy personality, Raiden is lightning because he is rebellious, Xhiva has technopathy because of his intelligence, Xandou has superspeed because of his impatience, Zac has the ability to create force fields, because of his stubborness, Zoe can teleport because she is sly, and Diablo has the ability to shapeshift because he is a trickster.

To perfect the weapons used, Izi had to look not into Big Hero 6, but in real life chemistry, biology, and engineering.

Xhiva was going to have a white dog named Baymax but this was scrapped.

Helen was going to have a turtle named Spike but this was also scrapped.

Zac is afraid of heights.

The Kanhoji was supposed to be a part of the Ares Tribe but this made Slade too powerful and that's when Agni Tiraken was born.

The Sirens Creed is the first superhero group in the entire fanfiction archive.

Although it is the first fanfic to feature Erik and Zac being cousins, it is not the first to feature Erik and Zac being related.

Fan theories speculate that Nerissa may be alive after the fire in San Francisco. The author said, "She may or may not be alive. With this show..you never know."

Izi didn't want something bad to happen to any of the characters, but she felt that people like Slade and Veridia could not have been defeated without great cost.

Evie was intended to end up in a wheelchair paralyzed and still able to swim with a tail and then losing it in the next book. The author felt like it wouldn't make the character stronger so she went with How to Train your Dragon's idea and made Evie lose a foot.

Sirena was going to die at the end but the author loved the character too much to kill her and put her in a coma instead.

The fire in San Francisco is based off the convention fire from Big Hero 6.

The phrase Zac, Raiden, Erik, Zoe and Nerissa all use, "Someone's got to do something" is based off Tadashi's last words, "Someone has to help."

Tadashi was not the only influence on Izi's creations. In her other fanfic, "Tails of a Half Blood" Johnnie is also based on Tadashi while Aunt Sara is based on Aunt Cass.

The plot twist of Zac and Mimmi being brother and sister in the show is eerily similar to Thalie's origin.

The next book Restoration is about restoring culture.

There will be a fourth book after Restoration but no plans have been made.

Ondina didn't have that big of a role in Legacy other than being Erik's childhood friend and having two parents. In Restoration, that will change.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	3. Questions part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **I first want to thank one of my followers, Dimensional Girl for reviewing as well as TheHoodedSiren. Check out their stories on their profiles. Thank you Dimensional Girl for leaving me questions.**

 **1) Are you going to approach how did Nerissa, Zac and Mimmi survived the fire in the next book? Including the 'permanent legs spell'?**

As a matter of fact I have an episode dedicated entirely to time travel so that fateful day will be shown. And yes, coincidentally, I will add the permanent legs spell in the same episode.

 **2)Why did you decided to change Mimmi's name to Zoe?**

Interesting question you ask. I noticed I created Xhiva and Xandou and I developed this mermaid tradition of when having twins, the names start with the same letter. Plus Zoe's kind of a cool name, it's kind of character I see Allie Bertram playing.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	4. First Name Trivia

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

Thalassa is Greek for "sea" which is literally a clear reference to her powers.

Helen's name is Greek for "Torch" that references her temper and powers.

Yukimi is Japanese for "righteous snow" which is a reference to her intelligence and powers.

Rosalina is Spanish for "Rose" which is a pink flower, as pink is the color of her powers.

Raiden's name is surprisingly also Japanese. He is named for the Japanese god of lightning.

Xhiva is derived from the name "Shiva" Shiva is one of the main gods of Hinduism who has to do with the head.

Xandou is derived from the Chinese word, "Zhandou" which means "battle"

Diablo is Spanish for "Devil."

Zacharai is Hebrew for "He who remembers."

Zoe is Greek for "Life"

Cameron is Celtic for "crooked river"

Evangeline is Greek for "bringer of good news"

Ondina is Portuguese for "little wave"

Esmeralda is Portuguese for "emerald" a reference to her eyes.

Phoebus is Greek for "sun God" and is the first name to the Greek god of the Sun, Phoebus Apollo

Nerissa is Greek for sea nymph, and is also a name used in one of Shakespeare's plays, "The Merchant of Venice"

Agni is Hindi for Fire

Slade is named for the DC comics villan, "Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke"

Erik is Norse for "Ruler"

Persephone is named for the Greek Goddess of Springtime, a time for hope

Caesar is named for both Julius and Augustus Caesar.

Jacob's name was originally going to be Singto, which is Thai for "Lion" but was changed because it just didn't sound right.

There was a major issue on Raiden's name, at first it was Alex, then Caleb and finally it was Raiden.

Smeade is named for the sidekick to Captain Hook from Peter Pan.

Batalo was originally going to be Xandou's name, but was changed to a minor character.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	5. Questions part 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **I want to thank TheHoodenSiren for leaving questions.**

 **Is it possible that Harry survived the plane crash?**

Not a chance, if he's a ghost, he's dead. Besides it would mako Thalie's presence and prophecy fulfillment meaningless.

 **Could Ceasar return in dreams?**

It's one of my many possible series of scenes.

 **How are you able to write so many words in such little time?**

Well it's all a matter of time and dedication.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	6. Last Name Trivia

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

The name Santos is Spanish for Saint

The last name Carter is an English name meaning "cart"

The last name Hamasaki is Japanese for "Shore" a reference to mermaids

Gomez is a Hispanic name derived from "guma" meaning "man" which is ironic since Rosalina is a girl.

The last name Consorzio is Italian for "consortium" which is a word meaning "union", this is a reference to the unity of mermaids and mermen.

The last name Tiraken is Tamil or Southern Hindu for "Dragon", this is a reference and a foreshadow to the next book that does involve a dragon.

The last name Nagual is the name of a South American legend of a tricking shapeshifter who could transform into many animals. This is also considered by historians to be the South American werewolf.

The last name Marino is a Greek surname for Marine.

The last name Khatha is the name used for sacred Pali prayers and incantations for summoning magic, this is used mostly in Thailand for luck or protection or business purposes. The word itself means "speech"

Esmeralda's last name Durant is a reference to the actress who played Ondina, Isabel Durant.

Funny thing is that Isabel Durant and Izi Wilson both share the same first name as well as Thalassa but her middle name is the author's first name.

Slade's name was going to be Struhadlo, the Slovak word meaning "shredder or blade" but the author felt that it was just too traditional and went with something much scarier.

The last name Bauman, along with Alexandria Bauman, are both named for 1984 Canadian Olympic Swimmer, Alex Bauman.

The baseball team is named for characters from the Sandlot Movie as well as Benjamin "The Jet" Rodriguez.

Yukimi's mother, Kira is named for the person she modeled Kimi on, Kira Sung.

Veridia means "Green Lady"

The Last name Khatha was going to be Khata but it sounded wrong.

In the original drafts, Erik and Raiden were going to be aware that Nerissa was their aunt but it just didn't add suspense.

The Order of Prometheus is named for the Titan Prometheus who brought fire to man.

Starting from the beginning of Restoration, Mimmi will no longer be Mimmi but she will be called Zoe.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	7. Episode Trivia Part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Prologue**

The prologue opening and middle scenes are homage to How to Train your Dragon

Smeade was supposed to appear as a series regular

The scene where Erik rescues him and the final scene of this chapter are homage to Big Hero 6

The reason why Erik, Ondina, Esmeralda, Phoebus, and Raiden are all from Europe is because the author wanted to express cultural diversity.

The mention of Diablo getting a job and then losing it was never explained. He got a job working at an ice cream store but then got caught giving his friends free ice creams every time they came over. Apparently the store owner didn't like friendship.

Fratellino is Italian for "Little Brother."

The scene of where Raiden saves Thalassa's life is the first meeting of Railessa.

Thalie's appearance is resemblant to Ariel from the Little Mermaid

The reason Erik is Italian is because the author found him to be too tan to be Aussie

Erik and Raiden don't have Italian accents because of their time in New Zealand. The same with Ondina.

 **The Mermification Situation**

The line, Pain. So much pain is used twice in this episode

Almost all of this episode is homage to the 2005 movie Fantastic Four. It can be found on Netflix.

The woman who rescues Thalassa is not Alice but Persephone. This was originally going to be her name but it was dropped to make it more mythological.

Although it is never mentioned, Thalassa's birthday is April 15, which was the date that Birthmark was released.

Veridia's title as Judge is a reference to Judge Claude Frollo from Disney's adaptation, _The Hunchback of Notre Dame._

The reason why it is the 13th cycle instead of the 7th is because Izi wanted to extend the time frame and show how much the characters have grown.

The Sea of Monsters is also called the Bermuda Triangle, from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Sea of Monsters.

The reason why Thalie's friends are all multiracial was inspired by Chai Romruen's unique heritage.

The scene in Rose's room and Kimi's speech is a rip off of the 2005 movie Fantastic Four (which by the way is much better than the 2015 one)

Kimi's theory on mermaids and solar radiation, is actually the author's theory.

Thalie's pull towards Mako and the moon's accelerating speed is homage to the scene where Reed sees the screen and the cosmic storm is approaching 7 hours earlier.

The scene where Evie tries to stop Zac from going is a foreshadow to chapter 13 and a reference to Big Hero 6's scene where Tadashi is stopped by Hiro from going to rescue Callaghan.

The shot in which all the teen girls get affected by the super moon is a rip off of the cosmic storm accident from Fantastic Four.

The scene with Dr. Blakely and Helen is a spoof of the scene with the nurse and Johnny Storm aka the Human Torch from Fantastic Four. Another reference can be spotted with the thermometer reading 212 degrees.

Sydney Albert is one of Izi's classmates.

The scene where Helen first exhibits her powers is a spoof of the skiing scene from Fantastic Four.

The scene where Kimi and Rose discover their powers is homage to the hospital dinner scene with Reed and Sue from Fantastic Four.

The scene on the way to the Santos household is just like the scene where Reed and Sue discuss what happened to them while Johnny shows off his powers.

The reason why Omegas have different eyes and hair colors is because of their physical manifestation of their elements.

Rose's line, "I had Diarrhea for 7 months" is a reference to the same line from the movie Pitch Perfect 2, this line was also said by a Latina character.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	8. Episode Trivia:Part 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Power Problems**

Half of the episode is again homage to the 2005 movie Fantastic Four

The scene on the roof is homage to the first scene in the original episode with Evie talking to Zac on the phone. This scene will be replicated again in Restoration.

Matchstick is one of the Human Torch's nicknames

The scenes involving Kimi's tests are ripped off from Fantastic Four.

The scene with all of them having lunch is also a reference to Fantastic Four.

The scenes on Mako, all of the scenes on Mako except for the last scene involving a discussion, are all referenced from Big Hero 6.

Evie was at first going to be the Omega of Sound with a sonic scream to go with it but it was scrapped to focus on the younger girls a bit more.

The reason Rose has superhearing is because of her air powers.

Each of the girls has heightened senses because of being an Omega. Thalie is able to sense a living person, Helen can detect heat, Kimi is immune to any temperature, Rose can hear and smell better.

Raiden has enhanced senses since birth, because he was born the way he is, he can sense electrical forces and literally smell electricity.

The scene after Evie is rescued is again a reference to the same scene in Fantastic Four.

The last scene in India, is a reference to the ending scene from Season 1 episode 2, Rise of the Turtles Part 2 from Nickelodeons' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

The name Kanhoji is the name of an Indian navy Admiral, Kanhoji Angria. He is debated to be either an admiral or a pirate to this day by historians.\

The feud with Rita and Agni will be explained in Restoration. It was going to be explained in Legacy but it was scrapped because of the massive amounts of plotlines. It will be explained in Restoration.

 **Discovery**

Thalie's thoughts of Raiden, "Keep an eye on this one, he's trouble." was what Izi wanted people to think of Raiden when they first look at him.

The first scene is homage from the scene after the theme song in Season 2 episode 4, Mutagen Man Unleashed from Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Legacy is one of the first fanfictions in the entire archive to feature teenage issues such as hormones.

The first scene is the first official meeting of Railessa, the ship for Raiden and Thalassa.

The first scene in the grotto is homage to Big Hero 6's scene where Honey Lemon meets Hiro

The scene where Zac is stripped into a chair while being simulated under a full moon is a reference to a scene from the 2015 horror movie, The Lazarus Pit.

The hot big house is slang for prison.

The Erudit Pod is mentioned, Erudit is Canadian French for intelligence

The scene where Erik and Ondina reunite was entirely unscripted.

It is not mentioned ever but Zoe/Mimmi is afraid of fire.

The scene where Ondina, Mimmi and Helen clash out is a reference to the scene from the 2013 movie Carrie.

The last scene in Kimi's video of her scientific findings is a reference again to the Lazarus Effect.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	9. Episode Trivia: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Social Media Slang**

This episode plays homage to the Season 1 Episode 4 New Friend Old Enemy of Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

This episode was created to express problems with social media.

There is an antagonist whose name is similar to Chris Bradford, the bad guy from the episode.

Dan Cradford's look is modeled after the Casey Jones from the 2007 movie TMNT

Xever is a character directly based on the original from the Nickelodeon Show

Buster appeared in season 1 of the original show and is implied to be the neighbor's dog. This is confirmed in Legacy.

The Kanhoji Cult is based off the Foot Clan.

Rita knows the Death Dragon from using it before and it almost killed Caesar once.

Diablo knows of Rose's peril is because he had been keeping an eye on her ever since he came back.

The reason why Helen couldn't sense Diablo's heat is because he had transformed into a snake and snakes are cold blooded.

 **Descendants**

The chapter title is a reference to the Disney Channel Movie of the same name.

This episode is homage to another Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles episode, "New Girl in Town."

The opening scene is a reference to the opening scene in the Teen Titans episode Lightspeed.

The first 4 lines in the song, "Rotten to the Core" are sung in this order; Raiden who is a tenor and close to a baritone, Xandou who is a baritone, Xhiva who is a mixture of a baritone and a tenor, and Diablo who is a full time tenor.

The last line played in the song is sung by all of them together.

The person Diablo is modeled after was the only one in choir in Izi's high school.

Diablo's affection for meat is a foreshadow to his werewolf side.

Xandou doesn't have a license since he learned on his own.

Kimi's crack about Rose having a nose zit is a reference to the ending scene of Mikey Gets Shellacne, another episode from Nickelodeon's TMNT.

Although it is not heard Xandou does in fact have a slight Chinese accent.

The argument in the grotto is a reference to the fight scene in the 2012 comedy Pitch Perfect.

Although Xandou is Agni Tiraken's son, he did in fact inherit his mother's Chinese skin and the eyes she once had. His mother's eyes will be explained in Restoration.

The Heart of the Ocean is a reference to the 1997 classic, TITANIC.

Xandou Tiraken translates to "The Battling Dragon"

Ondina and Helen's appearance back in the grotto is a reference to the ending scene in the episode of Nickelodeon's TMNT, The Good the Bad and the Casey Jones. Funny enough, this was to be the inspiration for the chapter title, The Good, the Bad, and the Fiery Battle.

This episode starts the shipping of Xalen, Xandou and Helen.

There was going to be a training session right at the opening scene in which Helen hurt Thalie and that was what set her off.

The Sea Monster Ondina and Helen battle was drawn in at the last minute.

The inscription on the dagger Xandou gave Helen is the same as a dagger Zuko gives a boy in Avatar The Last Airbender in the episode Zuko Alone.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	10. Omega

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Thank you to TheHoodenSiren for giving me a question.**

 **How is an Omega chosen?**

Well it's a little complicated actually. The universe is made of energy and energy can't be created or destroyed only transformed. Magic is all around the world and it is in everyone. Some are just born to show that magic. And some are chosen to hold the responsibility of being an Omega because with great power comes great responsibility. Sometimes the powers you have reflect the person you are.

In other times, it can be inherited. Omegas can sometimes be inherited via recessive gene. Omegas can give birth to children called Deltas who inherit half of the gene and can pass it but it doesn't appear very often.

However not all Omegas embrace themselves and not all Omegas use their powers for the benefit of the world. Some use it for their own selfish purposes.

And once every few centuries, a team of these Omegas, will rise to the occasion and defend the world from those who are willing to risk their lives and powers to protect the innocent.

More will be explained in Restoration.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	11. Episode Trivia: Part 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **A New Nerdy Friendship**

Erik and Ondina are busy spending time with each other in this episode.

This episode is a replica of A New Tail.

Xhiva is supposed to be a metaphor for how teenage boys react around girls sometimes.

Xhiva although half Indian and half Chinese, inherited his father's dark skin.

Yukimi is supposed to be a reference to Elsa from the 2013 classic Frozen.

Diablo's crack of Cam being German is a reference to the actor's last name.

Xhiva's mistake on calling Kimi a gorgeous specimen is a reference to Pitch Perfect 2.

The scene with the boys in the house is a reference to a scene from Descendants.

The scene with Diablo messing with the shrink stone is homage to the scene in Despicable Me, with Vector messing with a shrink ray.

Diablo's uncle had to leave Diablo because of tribe issues.

The reason Kimi cannot tan is because of her ice powers. Kira Sung, the person Kimi is modeled after, had a tan by the time she was 15.

Dylan Walsh was a member of Izi's swim team when she was 11 years old.

Raiden at the beach scene was talking to Cam about Mako.

Kimi is similar to Emma from H2O, rich and smart and not a snob.

An Omega's powers are tied to their emotions so the scene where Kimi is making it snow because of her emotional despair is an example.

Despite living in Australia, Kimi was born in Japan and is the Omega of Ice, she is immune to snow rash.

Each Omega has their powers to reference the climate they are used to. For example. Kimi is ice because of the cold in Japan.

Rose's joke about Cotton Parrot and the line "Dead Men Tell No Tales" is a reference to the Pirate of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. This line is also the title of the 5th installment, which was rumored to be filming in the same location as the third/fourth season of Mako Mermaids.

The scene with Helen and Kimi is a parallel considering that Helen is Ondina's counterpart and Kimi is Mimmi's counterpart and the roles are reversed.

The last scene was improvised at the last minute.

This episode starts of Yukiva, Yukimi and Xhiva.

Xhiva is the only merman whose name ends with and A

The person Kimi is modeled after, Kira Sung, is also a huge fan of Mako Mermaids.

 **Boys Being Boys**

This episode is a serious take on Bad For Business.

This episode was made to introduce the mermen.

This episode starts off the sibling rivalry between Zac and Raiden. It was created to show a more fun version of brothers arguing.

Erik is shown the difference in this version from the original show by being a more responsible merman, like the oldest brother.

The first 3 scenes in the house are all referenced from Big Hero 6.

The nicknames were created as a way to create a sense of bonding and camaraderie amoung the mermen/merboys. Izi wanted to create a much more wild side of the sea.

The nicknames were inspired from the nicknaming from the Louis Sachar classic, "Holes". A movie version of that is on Netflix.

In fact, the Blade Boys were inspired from the movie.

Bass Boy was the nickname given to Erik. It will be changed into The Warden.

Bass Boy became Erik's nickname because the first thing that Izi thought of when she saw a vlog introducing Erik's actor, Alex Cubis, was this, "Oh God, his voice is freakishly deep!"

Raiden has Ornithophobia, fear of birds.

Raiden has a fear of birds because of an incident when he and Erik were living in Arabia.

Persephone, Erik and Raiden's mother had an embarrassing incident involving birds when she was in mermaid school.

Apparently Diablo can talk in animal form.

Diablo is a Type Alpha Morpher, a merperson whose only power is to transform into animals. There is a Type Beta Morpher, a merperson who can transform into any person and practically replicate their powers and voice. However, memories are not replicated.

Diablo's sense for mischief is a mask to hide his painful past.

Mer Twins having visions is a theory Izi has since Aquata and Sirena did not show this. Identical twins in real life are said to share dreams since their DNA is identical.

Xhiva and Xandou are inspired from Ruffnut and Tuffnut from How to Train Your Dragon.

Xhiva and Xandou despite being biracial and having different skins, is taken from the Disney Channel Comedy hit series Pair of Kings.

Diablo's line, "You was swooning" is a reference to the Sandlot.

Raiden's musical speech is reference from Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Erik's line "RAIIIIDEEEEEN!" is a reference to Dave Seville's tendency to yell "ALLLLVIIIIN!" from Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Hermanos is Spanish for Brothers.

Erik, Zac and Raiden all show a brotherly friendship is a foreshadow to chapter 20.

Thalie is modeled after Izi Wilson herself and the scenes between Raiden and Izi are like Andrew and Izi.

Because Diablo is part werewolf, his senses are heightened in the nighttime, but it actually depends on the lunar cycle.

The scene where Diablo reveals his heritage was something the author wanted to save for the end of the story but it was too priceless to sell at the end!

Each wereshifter has a mark in the shape of a pawprint. A bitten werewolf has this mark when they are turned right on the spot they were bit. A born werewolf can have this birthmark anywhere, thighs arms belly or breast.

Xhiva was orignally going to be able to read minds, a telepath, but this was changed to exploit his intelligence more.

Xhiva and Xandou are the masculine and meaner version of the original Zac and Mimmi.

Following this episode we know know that Zac has three mothers.

The scene that displays the Blade Boys' reaction to going to school is a reference to the same scene in the first 10 minutes of Descendants.

Contrary to popular belief, werewolves are not affected by a silver bullet but they can be weakened by wolfsbane. That was what Xhiva/Network used to spray Diablo/Wolfboy in the episode Descendants.

Orignally Zac was going to say in whale talk, "You have a cute butt." But Izi felt it was too inappropriate for the character's adaptation.

Chai Romruen's voice is estimated to be a tenor or a baritone. He has only sung once in a video live in Thai TV so it is hard to tell by his speaking voice. Erik is definently a bass.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	12. Episode Trivia: Part 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Stormy Seas**

This whole episode was a one shot set up of different scenes and characters.

The 3 C's are a parody of the the R's in recycling, so it's basically recycling a method of teaching!

The scene with Diablo and Rose is inspired from the same scene in the movie Descendants.

The scene with Erik and Raiden is a reference to the same scene from Descendants.

The reason Thalie took Sirena's place in challenging Ondina is because Izi wanted to give Thalie more screen time.

Ondina is played by actress Isabel Durant and Thalie is modeled after Isabel Wilson. The fight between the Ondina and Thalie is kind of like "The Battle of the Isabels."

The Xalen scenes had no script. They were improvised to meet the episode time limit.

The scene where Helen and Xandou share their middle names is the same as a similar scene between Mal and Ben in the movie Descendants.

Xandou's middle name Keith is a reference to the person Xandou is modeled after, Keith Register. Keith does not have green eyes nor an accent but he does play Xandou's sport, basketball.

Izi wanted Raiden to take after his mother in looks but his father in personality.

Izi wanted Erik to take after his father in looks but his mother in personality. The reason she did this was to divide the brothers by trait, but unite them by friendship.

Thalie by the end of the episode becomes the mermaid's second teacher. She and Kimi will take this job in the new clan in Restoration.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	13. Episode Trivia: Part 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Awakening**

This is one of the turning points of Legacy.

Izi used to play piano.

The first scene with the Blade Boys is a reference to the same scene in the Sandlot where the Dugout boys do the same thing at the grocery.

The quarrel between the mermaids and mermen are references to quarrell scenes from Pitch Perfect 1 and 2.

Thalie realizes her feelings for Raiden.

Raiden's transformation into a merman is a replica of the original transformation. Since he is the Omega of Lightning, this can be expected.

Zac was originally going to have Geokinesis, the ability to control Earth as his primary power. However Izi feared that it would make him too powerful. It was then changed to force fields.

The vision Zac and Mimmi have are a foreshadow to the fire.

Raiden's soft side is shown here.

The reason why Izi saved the night beach scene with Diablo and Rosalina is because she wanted to give the readers a little mystery.

Rosiablo is confirmed in this episode, Rosalina and Diablo.

The reason why Izi gave Ondina a relapse of her Fire Fever is because she needed to get Ondina out of the way so she could introduce Esmeralda.

Esmeralda is also modeled after one of Izi's summer camp counselors.

Apparently Esmeralda taught Sirena French.

Esmeralda won a Bronze Medal in the Red Sea for individual synchronized swimming in the Contest of Champions when she was 19. This will come into play later.

Paceo is Latin for "peace"

Diablo's middle name is revealed.

Diablo has had his wolf side under control but he had not that night because of the extra power the full moon was putting on and because of his feelings for Rose growing. Wereshifters do have very possessive bonds over their love.

Diablo imprinting on Rose is ripped off from Jacob's imprint on Renesmee from Twilight.

There wasn't a lot in the discussion after the flashback because Izi was too tired to type out anymore.

Although Persephone was alive, she would not appear for another 15 episodes.

Persephone's name was orignally going to be Cahaya, the Malay word for "Mother" but it was changed because at the time, Raiden's name was Caleb and it left Erik the only one whose name didn't start with a C. She thought it would leave out the character as an oddball and changed Cahaya's name to Persephone.

Mimmi's real name is revealed to be Zoe.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	14. Episode Trivia: Part 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Land School**

This is the aftermath of awakening.

The opening scene is a reference to the opening scene in the house in the 2009 movie, The Spy Next Door.

The interaction between Erik and Raiden is a metaphor for a teenage son going to son and his mother catching him.

Xhiva's style of dress is the stereotypical nerd.

Xhiva's hair was modeled along with a classmate of Izi's, Ayush Gupta.

Xhiva does not need glasses because he is a merman and mermen are born with 20/20 eyesight.

The glowing eyes are brought up and this will come into play.

The scrimmage in the car is a reference to the opening scene from the 2008 movie, Alvin and the Chipmunks.

There is even a cameo of the original chipmunks and chipettes but in human form.

Apparently MIT doesn't have lockers.

The bold print in the scene with Esmeralda and Sirena in the kitchen is by accident.

When Diablo was homeschooled, he got snacks all the time.

When Diablo mentions that he has been in a cage, he wasn't kidding. Once by Veridia and once by Slade when he first met him.

Miss Lamarca is Izi's geometry teacher in Sophomore year.

Izi wrote and planned the story when she was 15 and entering her sophomore year.

Raiden at times feels homesick but adapts well.

Although the mermen prefer Merman Training, it was a requirement among the Ares Tribe to get an education on land in a private school.

LA is Izi's favorite class.

This is the first episode to feature a bi-POV

Nerissa is implied to have an amazing singing voice.

The discussion with the four Omegas about being Omegas is a foreshadow to the special.

Diablo was originally going to be born with a set of fangs but it was scrapped out of fear people would suspect Diablo as a vampire since Twilight's reputation set it off.

This is the only appearance of the Gold Coast Baseball team so far.

Xhiva's name was going to be at first Vali. But this was changed to his middle name. Vali is Tamil for "hysteria" and is also the name of the Norse God of Revenge. So Xhiva's name literally means, "The Vengeful Dragon."

The sport Xhiva plays is the same sport Ayush, Xhiva's model plays in Izi's school.

The reason the full scene of the shenanigan with Mimmi was not shown was because of time.

The fight between Esmeralda and Zoe is a foreshadow for chapter 13.

Diablo's sport soccor, is based of Marcus's passion. Marcus is a friend of Izi's whom Diablo is modeled after.

The scene with Helen and Xandou on Mako is replicated twice in Legacy. The scene is a reference to the same one in the movie Descendants.

The song If Only is sung by Xandou not out loud but in his head, to not make it a musical. A slideshow of his thoughts is shown.

The scene with Xhiva in the bathroom, is a reference to Xandou and Mal's dilemma in Descendants.

The scene with Xhiva wondering who he is, includes the first bit of Evil Like Me, a song sung by Maleficent and her daughter.

The last scene is a foreshadow to the special.

This is the first episode to feature an after-credits-scene.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	15. Episode Trivia: Part 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Monkey Feel, Monkey Do**

This episode is homage to the Season 1 episode 7 of Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Monkey Brains.

This episode was created as a way to lean forward to the special

Haru means "clear weather" which is a reference to his interest in environmental science.

The call Kimi gets from her father is a reference to the same call from the 2009 movie Bolt.

The training scene was supposed to end with Carlos but instead the role was switched to Erik.

Erik and Raiden spent three years after being discovered in Arabia by the Kanhoji and trained in martial arts so it is somewhat implied that they, along with the twins and Diablo are black belts in martial arts.

Seo Nage is a highly advanced kata. It is used by mermen itself to create energy from the heat around them and use it to strike their enemies. Omegas are of course an exception because they can use their elements. Betas and Alphas cannot use this.

Diablo and Xhiva are the only ones among the gang of mermen we know that can use gymnastics, but it is show rarely, although Xandou does show off some flips.

Xhiva's attempts to get Kimi were created for comedy reasons.

Tyler Rockwell and Victor Falco are both characters out of the original episode both playing the same role.

Xhiva and Xandou have equal IQ's of 196

The song "Munks on a Mission" is from Alvin and The Chipmunks: Meet The Wolfman. Izi felt it was appropriate.

Xhiva's eye color was made as a combination of his father and mother's eyes.

Not much detail was put because of time limits.

The whole point in Legacy was to teach girls just how boys reacted around them.

 **Never say Xever**

This episode wasn't supposed to come into the season at all.

It was Izi's least favorite work.

The post credits scene was inspired by the same scene from Big Hero 6.

In Big Hero 6 Tadashi may be alive seeing as they never found a body.

This is the episode before the Big One, which was the promo name for the special.

 **A New Identity parts 1 and 2**

This whole episode is homage to the entire Big Hero 6 movie.

The very first scene is a reference to a scene from the 2015 flop, Fantastic Four.

Right after the incident with Dr Rockwell, Kimi created an energy detector to help the girls find more trouble.

The scene in the warehouse is the same as in Big Hero 6 but in the movie there's no neutralizer dart.

Dr. Chaplin is a character based from the 2003 show of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

This episode was meant to replace the 9th episode of the original season as Izi found Neppy to be an unnecessary addition to the Mako Mermaids cast.

Radiation in comic books has played a key throughout history in giving powers to superheroes.

There is a difference between the Ares Tribe and Kanhoji Cult; Kanhoji is an organization ruled by a family while the Ares Tribe is a homicidal tribe ruled by an immortal chief who has cheated death.

The original suits were designed to be the girl's night out suits, but this was scrapped to be just a stage 1 set once Izi studied fashion design for a bit.

Erik and the Blade Boys were somewhat involved with this. They only knew about it and were going to evacuate the people they knew about out of the city.

The Gold Coast is not a town but a city just like in real life. In the show it was just more of a suburban setting.

The scene with the secret door is a reference to the same scene in Big Hero 6 but no Baymax was included.

Season 1 Episode 9 of Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Gauntlet is also played homage to in this episode.

In fact, the scenes in the lair of the Kanhoji are based on the Turtle's infiltration in the Kraang Base.

Phoebus was in Australia at the time because he had regained his memories because he was looking for his daughter and wife.

Legacy is not the first story in the archive to feature guns being used.

Xandou was chosen out of the Blade Boys because he could get to the girls better.

Xandou's quote when Agni makes his dramatic entrance is Chinese for "Holy Shit"

The Marinos were going to live on land but then Izi realized that she never would have met Mimmi/Zoe.

The Secret Sanctum was created because obviously the league of super heroes would need a secret place they knew.

There are more versions of the Secret Sanctum all around the world.

The Q1 building is a real building as well as a hotel, it's the tallest building in all of Australia.

The last scene was created to create suspense.

This is the first part of a special, the first special of the series.

Right after the first part was released, Izi went to work on part 2 of the episode.

This is the only episode to feature an episode recap.

Immortals by Fall Out Boys is played by the original band in this episode.

Kimi was the first to try out her hockey stick, since she is somewhat based via weapon on Honey Lemon.

Rose's attempt to try out her weapons are second because of GoGo's designed weapons featured in the original movie.

This is the first episode to feature superheroes and this is the first fanfic to feature sci fi like this.

The watches were invented by Dr. Chaplin who still doesn't know who the girls are.

The girls planned on giving the rest the same watches but they thought it would look conspicuous if people saw a force field protecting the mermaids and mermen.

Addar stones are real stone but they are not magical and can be found in Scotland.

Each of the girl's sports are connected to their elements. Thalie's dancing is water, Helen's karate, fire, Kimi's ice hockey is ice, and Rose's track and field.

Originally Rose was supposed to be a pro in gymnastics but this was changed to make her less girly.

Helen's arm blades were inspired by Wasabi's blades from Big Hero 6.

Carbon Fiber is much lighter than titanium so Izi made it this way to make it more realistic.

Pilkington is a real life glass that is virtually indestructible.

Rosalina's suit is the only one to feature a dress.

This is the first ever fanfic to feature actual flying.

Rosalina is the first ever OC and mermaid to every fly.

Kimi's ice/air skating was inspired from Frozone's skating from the 2004 classic The Incredibles.

Kimi is going fast because of the adrenaline rush.

In the flight scene, the girls are about 400 feet in the air.

The Skyline Tower is again a real life building in the Gold Coast.

Because Rose is an air Omega, she weighs less than average.

Kimi has cryo breath, the ability to freeze things by her breath.

The battle later on on the building is a combination of the battle in the Ninja Turtles episode and the last battle in Big Hero 6.

Slade's armor is inspired from the 2012 version of the Shredder.

Not many Omegas are in one place.

When they got back, Esmeralda, Phoebus and Rita were talking in the Secret Sanctum.

This is the first ever mission that the Sirens Creed completes.

The scene in the cafe is homage to the same as the scene in the cafe.

Phoebus was a raised as a land boy but with a tail and ran away to get out of his boring town.

Hell's Angels is the name of a real biker organization and is said to be very dangerous in most of Australia.

The last scene is homage to the last scene in Big Hero 6, the post credits does not count.

This is the only fanfic to feature to a camera shot and a mention of a camera shot.

The is the first episode to feature a credits song.

As this is homage to Big Hero 6, there must be a post credits scene. With Rose in Fred's place and Stan Lee as Rose's dad, aka El Toro.

El Toro's history will come into play in Restoration.

 **Temper of Fire**

This episode is homage to Season 1 Episode 2 of Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Turtles, Turtle Temper.

This episode was released as an aftermath of A New Identity.

The girl's codenames used in this episode were teasers and were set to be the permanent names for the girls but they were changed because Izi felt the need to make it more like teenagers were using this nickname.

Amitaf in Greek Mythology is the Goddess of Mermaids.

The official logo for the Siren's Creed is released. A crescent moon behind arrows and an olive branch. This is a reference to the Great Seal of the United States.

Lizira is a combination of two words; Liz, the African God of the Sun, which is a common source of fire and Zira, the Swahili word for hate. So the name literally means Sun of Hate.

Kione is derived from Khione, the Greek Goddess of Snow.

Quetzal is short for Quetzalcoatl, the Mayan God of the Wind. He is portrayed in Mayan Mythology as a jeweled bird.

Mr. Jerk's real name is Gabe Ugliano, quite a nasty character from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. He was Percy's first stepfather.

Helen is the one with the temper, with her fire to match.

Helen is the only black character to be a mermaid as a series regular. She is also the only British character.

Helen was supposed to go to her martial academy but Izi felt that Helen needed to be with something mermaids consider home.

After the force of the superpowerful moon, the four Omegas became real mermaids, except for Thalie who still was half human half mermaid. But Helen, Rose, and Kimi are all half bloods.

Zac's story on his temper was improvised at the last minute.

This story had a solid script because of the original episode.

Izi was going to give the mutated Mr. Jerk the nickname, Spider Bytez but it was taken.

The cafe scene was taken from the second to last scene in Rise of the Turtles the series premiere of Nickelodeon's Ninja Turtles.

The vigilante story arc will continue in Restoration and the fourth book.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	16. Episode Trivia: Part 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Keeping the Secret**

In this episode, we go back on the original plotline of the show.

This episode was introduced as a way to bring in Phoebus Marino.

Phoebus Marino is modeled after Izi's algebra teacher, Joshua Siegel. Izi cast him as the modeling agent because he reminded her of Isabel Durant via looks and personality. Izi also felt that he could be a father. Ironically his wife gave birth to his son at the end of her freshman year.

Phoebus' talent in math is a reference to Mr. Siegel, Izi's algebra teacher in freshman year. She typed the story in her sophomore year.

The first scene was put in Xhiva and Xandou's POV because the first scene in the original episode had already taken place.

Xandou's race was the reason why he was not featured in this episode.

Erik knows Catalan, not Raiden.

Rose's mezzo soprano voice is the exact vocal range of her model, Evelyn Alarcon who is also Latina but not a blond.

Evelyn Alarcon was in Izi's choir during her freshman year.

When Rose sings, Diablo listens to her and joins her in rap. Audio visually, Diablo cannot rap.

Rose is nicknamed after a flower and Diablo has a beast in him, so Diablina literally translates to Beauty and the Beast!

The lying scenes were shown to teach the readers just how hard being a superhero was.

Erik is revealed to be the oldest of the bunch is not a junior but a senior. He dropped out of school at the end of Legacy to go on his training period.

Erik is revealed to be 1 year older than Zac and 3 years older than Raiden.

The reason why Erik is 18 is because Erik's age was never mentioned but he looked old enough to pass for 18.

The reason why Raiden and Erik speak Portuguese is because of their family owning the Portuguese waters and to make Ondina feel less stressed. They also just play "Follow the Leader"

The reason why so many languages are spoken is because Izi wanted to introduce a diversity of language.

This is the first ever fanfic to feature multiple languages but it is not the first to feature a different language other than English.

Izi in real life is learning 4 languages, She is Fluent in English, somewhat fluent in French, is learning Portuguese, and is learning Japanese.

This episode confirms Endina.

Zac is mistakened for Jacob because of his identical appearance to his biological father. Zac takes after his father.

Phoebus graduated high school after having to repeat it for a year.

When Phoebus calls Raiden his godfather this is a mistake because Zac is his godson.

Because Raiden and Zoe take after their mothers in looks, they look somewhat alike. They have the same nose, same eye shape and same lips that also match Zac's. They also have the same tan but Zac is a little paler.

In the Disney movie, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Phoebus does marry Esmeralda.

The way Diablo's plans were explained were used to show his eccentric personality.

Erik and Raiden's quest to find their mother is paralleled in season 4 of the original show by Zac and Mimmi.

 **Only as young as you feel**

This was Izi's least favorite episode to write.

Not much thought was put in this episode.

This episode was originally going to be cut but it was finalized as an official episode because the author needed to give the original plotline more screentime.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	17. Episode Trivia: Part 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **A trip down Memory Lane**

This entire episode is the first original episode of the series.

This is the longest of the entire story.

It took Izi 2 weeks just to type out 22,000 words.

This almost had no script.

More than 5 movies are used in this episode.

Esmeralda's dancing is a reference to Esmeralda in the Disney version of Hunchback of Notre Dame. Coincidentally the same scene from when Phoebus and Esmeralda meet is ripped off from the same scene in the movie.

Helen's story is based off some scene from the Incredibles.

Rose's backstory was created to show that the people who smile the most have had the most sadness.

The first meeting of Diablina is inspired from the same scene in Despicable Me 2

Lyla and Diablo's relationship was made to foreshadow Lyla's relationship with Diablo.

Diablo is the first Latino merman.

Rosalina is the first ever Latina mermaid in the entire archive.

Kimi, Xhiva and Xandou are the only ones to not get a backstory.

The Tirakens were supposed to get a backstory but it was cut out to make room for the other characters.

Esmeralda's last name isn't really her last name, it was created to maintain a land cover.

Erik's middle name is a reference to the actor's name, Alex Cubis.

Coincidentally, Allie Bertram's full name is Alexandria Bertram.

Erik's initials, EAC correspond to the Eastern Australian Current, which is where Mako Island is located!

The Consorzio Clan is the very first in the entire archive to feature mermaids and mermen living in peace.

Half of the backstory is homage to the 1995 classic, The Lion King. The rest of the backstory is homage to Aladdin.

Izi wanted to make Caesar so likeable so the readers could weep while reading about his death.

Caesar is based off of Mufasa and Persephone is based on Sarabi.

Aristotle is named for the Greek philosopher.

Aristotle is based off Zazu.

Izi at first had trouble deciding the name of Erik's father and where he used to live. It wasn't until she coined Caesar that she decided that it would be in Italy.

The cannibals are based off the hyenas from the Lion King.

Izi wanted Erik to be a curious determined child when he was young.

Izi portrayed Raiden as a shy little kid to emphasize his innocence.

Izi wanted to have Ondina be a kid with freckles to show just how different she was as a kid.

Since Europe is a northern county, there is almost no summer.

Ondina was portrayed as Erik's childhood friend to show just how far they go back.

The reason why all the European Clan members know different languages is to express cultural diversity.

The Consorzio Clan owned the entire Mediterranean Sea.

The Bauman Clan owned the entire Hudson bay and some of the Arctic Circle.

There were more than two clans. Each continent had it's own clan. But they all fell apart because of the feud.

Oceana's clan was on the west side, not near Mako.

The sailor's graveyard was designed to replace the Elephant Graveyard.

The cannibal's names were all taken from the Lion King.

In this flashback before the raid, Erik is 7 years old and Ondina is 6, and Raiden is 4.

Erik is shown to be a little arrogant but that can be expected from a child his age and gender.

Even though Ondina was born in Poland, in premature labor, her family went back to the clan, her parents were on vacation at the time Ondina was born.

Esmeralda is from originally Portugal. Apparently she ran away to there when she was 6 after she and her mother had an argument. She is from the Portuguese Pod.

Caesar was the father that Izi never had. Izi's father isn't dead, just not the father most children want.

Ondina and Izi share many similarities; Their mothers both have green eyes and black hair, their mothers are both Portuguese and they speak Portuguese.

Zannone Island is an actual real life island that's mostly inhabited because of weather conditions.

Zannone has a maze of caves.

Raiden was considered a prodigy in magic at a young age of 2.

Persephone is the stereotypical mother, overprotective, fearful of her children's safety, all loving, and treats her husband with expectations.

Izi wanted Persephone to be likeable.

Raiden was initially going to be reincarnated of Nerissa but it was scrapped to make her more mysterious.

Persephone has a trait from Aunt Cass, stress eating. Aunt Sara from Izi's other installment series, The Golden Quartet also shares this trait.

The raid was inspired from the stampede scene in the Lion King.

Cordelia was an official to the Royal Court of the Clan who used mind control to control the king. When Caesar came back when he was 18, he caught her and had her arrested.

The Boiling Bay is one of the few things that all merpeople can agree on.

It is implied that Slade bailed her out.

It is implied that Slade and Caesar fought over the same woman.

To make Erik a stronger and more likeable character, Izi had him see his own father's death.

Izi regrets making a 5 year old child go through so much darkness in one day.

Legacy is one of the few fanfics to make the original plotline more serious.

The funeral pyre and prayer is a spin off of a similar thing when Vikings lay their deceased to rest.

Izi felt that Erik needed to understand that the world is not black and white.

According to a survey, most of the readers loved Izi's version of Erik much better than the original.

Raiden's attempt to stay in his home is the reaction of a typical 5 year old child.

When the Consorzio brothers arrive Arabia, they had to convince a mermaid to give them legs.

16 months pass from the raid meaning that in that time, Erik is 9 years old and Raiden is 6.

The Arabian outfits and costumes were designed to match the characters and the actors.

They learned Arabic from sneaking into an an American school where Arabic was taught to tourists and practiced it from reading English books that taught the language.

The brothers don't sing the song, One Jump Ahead, out loud but it is sung in a voice over.

It wasn't the Ares Tribe that found them on the streets. It was Agni Tiraken. They were taken to India for 3 years before Slade heard of the brothers. During those 3 years, they learned martial arts and hundreds of other things. It's also where Raiden formed the Blade Boys.

For Ceaser's tale, there was going to be a different telling of it. In Arabia, Raiden was supposed to be running to the old rusty shop that had an Islamic monk telling the story via lamp. It was changed to Nixie because Izi wanted to bring her back. Nixie will appear in Restoration as her job as a trader.

The opening song, Canadian nights is a parody to the opening song in Aladdin, Arabian Nights.

Antionette is named after the infamous queen of France during the French revolution who according to a rumor said the infamous phrase, "Let them eat cake."

Nettuno is Italian for Neptune.

Nero is a variation for Nerissa which is a foreshadow.

The way that Izi designed young Caesar and Persephone was very very difficult. Caesar's whole backstory is inspired from Aladdin. At first it's Caesar as Jasmine who runs away to get away from being forced in marriage. Then for the rest, it's Persephone as Jasmine and Caesar as Aladdin. Izi said that making such a transition was one of the most difficult things she ever had to do.

The idea of an arranged marriage among royalty is not uncommon. This was practiced all over the world in ancient times and even during the Renaissance.

One of the readers, Linna R is from Crotatia.

Caesar is mentioned to be 13 and Persephone is 11. When it says it's 12, this is a mistake.

Rafiki makes a return in the series. He first appeared in Birthmark as an aid to Thalie when she was Blair.

Mermen as slaves is inspired from the Hebrews being slaves to the Egyptians.

Mirage is a mermaid version of Jafar from Aladdin. Ironically, there is a character with the same name in the TV revival of Aladdin.

It is implied that Raiden inherited his sneaky ways and cunning from his father.

Genie makes a memorable appearance and is played tribute to Robin Williams.

His comedy is replicated in the story.

This is Genie's only appearance within the entire series.

Some of Genie's new impersonations were created by the author herself.

Caesar's "last name" De Costa is a foreshadow to the fourth book.

Persephone was originally written as a damsel in distress but it was scrapped to not give women a bad name.

Iago plays the same role as the faithful sidekick.

This is the only time a character actually breaks into song.

The reason Caesar got a backstory was because Izi wanted people to know Erik and Raiden's father not just as a king but as a person.

The reason why Persephone and Caesar didn't instantly fall in love is because of the fact that they were too young too.

This whole episode is in memory of Robin Williams and Madge Sinclair, the voice actress for Sarabi from the Lion King.

Zoe's full name is revealed.

Nightshade is a type of flower that is grown in everywhere except Antarctica.

Zoe is named for Zoe Nightshade, a character from the third book of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. She died in the same book she debuted in, was a Hunter for Artemis, and the daughter of Atlas.

Zoe's backstory is tragic because Izi wanted to give her a shell so she could be tough.

Veridia's talk with Zoe when she is released, is inspired from a scene from the Crucible.

Marissa makes her first cameo appearance. She was a character created from the late writer, ClockWiseWiss.

Like ClockWiseWiss, Marissa pigs out whenever she misses a class.

This whole episode was meant to replace the episode Supersized which Izi found to be completely unnecessary.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	18. Episode Trivia: Part 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **A Night to Remember**

This episode is meant to be a season finale.

Each of the four Omegas are practically counterparts to the original cast. Thalie is Evie's counterpart, Helen is Ondina's, Kimi is Mimmi's and Rose is Sirena's counterpart.

This is the episode to confirm Railessa.

Raiden is kind of based on the person Izi wanted as her boyfriend.

Each of the Blade Boy is also a counterpart of the original cast. Raiden is surprisingly Zac's counterpart, Xhiva is Cam's, Xandou is Erik's and Diablo is surprisingly Chris's.

The reason why Raiden was not included in the chamber scene is because he needed more screen time with Thalie.

Carly was given more screen time in an effort to make her character more likeable. She will be given a role as a regular in the next book.

Purple is Raiden's signature color is purple due to his lightning

Diablo's werewolf ethnicity comes out on the night of the full moon because of the sway of the moon on werewolves.

Werewolves are affected by the full moon on a much more violent version and during that time, newborns will literally take down anything that can move.

Thalie's date outfit and look is the same as Izi's in her Homecoming Dance in sophomore year.

Izi hated Veridia from the very start. In fact, when she learned her name, Izi knew she was going to be a villain. Because one of the rules of cinema is that anyone whose name starts with a V is going to be bad news.

On the night of the full moon, and the night of the full moon only, Diablo's senses are heightened to that of a regular werewolf.

Diablo's shifting into a werewolf is a common trait among adults but it is rare among children.

The Railessa scene was one of the most beloved scenes in the entire story.

The chamber scene took one of the longest to render.

Xhiva and Xandou's drifting apart is a representation of their differences.

Raiden was supposed to destroy the door.

Zac's middle name was originally going to be Moses because Izi felt that Zac's origin was similar to the iconic Jewish Legend. But Izi felt that this would somehow offend the readers. So it was changed to the actor's name. Surachai.

Surachai is Chai Romruen's full name.

No episode was released after this for a month in order to give the readers more time to process the news.

This episode until April had the most reviews at a total of 7.

This episode is Reunion itself.

 **Aftershock**

This is the aftermath episode to A Night to Remember.

This episode took 2 weeks to render and with a solid script.

This episode was created to mirror the character's reactions.

This is the first ever fanfic to feature Mimmi with a sister.

Zac and Raiden are the ones to express the most innocence of all of the Bauman Four.

Mimmi was confirmed in the original show to be the firstborn of the twins.

Erik and Raiden are felt by the readers to be not cousins to Zac and Mimmi, but as two older/younger brothers. Zoe is felt to be their older/younger sister.

Helen's burn of Mirror Mirror is a reference to Evie's burn from Descendants which is a reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

A Delta's primary power is a half of their Omega power.

A Delta's primary power reflects the person they are inside.

Zoe is the only Delta mermaid so far.

Xandou and Raiden's conversation is a nod to the upcoming talk in this episode between Zac and Erik.

Xandou and Raiden being counterparts to Erik and Zac is a little ironic since Zac's counterpart looks like Erik and Erik's counterpart looks like Zac.

Raiden coming in through the window is a reference to the famous balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet.

Phoebus' protective side comes out.

Erik and Zoe's relationship is shown.

Raiden is considered the baby brother of the Bauman Four.

Erik shows his role as the big brother in this episode.

The reason why Nerissa cast that enchantment on Zac is the reason how he survived the fire. It will be explained in Restoration.

When Phoebus says that Raiden was born nine months after the fire, this is a mistake. Mermaid pregnancies take 4 and a half months. That's how long a season of the show usually lasts.

The scene in the cafe was made emphasize the character's places in the situation they were in.

The last scene was made specifically for the Khatha Twins.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	19. Episode Trivia: Part 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Cam Gets His Wish**

This is a much more serious version of Careful what you Wish For.

This is the episode in which Zac and Zoe show their primary power; the ability to stop time. However, this is the only time in the entire book that this appears in.

Right after Aftershock was released, Izi went into filming this episode.

This episode had a solid script so it took a week to film.

Slade is implied to have set the fire in San Francisco but this was proven wrong in the episode near the season Finale.

Despite being Deltas, Zac, Zoe, Xhiva and Xandou can use regular basic water powers.

Alphas and Betas cannot use basic powers because the universe balances out nature.

This episode emphasizes a much more scientific point of view on it.

Izi is in fact a real life swimmer. She is the only one within the entire junior squad of the cast to be a swimmer.

Erik and Thalie are somewhat surrogate cousins and this is the first episode to feature the kind of familial friendship they have.

Helen's reaction is a literal blowing up of a person with a temper.

Helen's fire powers cannot be extinguished by water.

The Sirens Creed's Powers are based on the four states of matter; solid, liquid, plasma, and gas.

Kimi's explanation of moon pool water was taken from Izi's biology class at the time.

This is the only episode to feature Thalie and Xhiva working together.

There are moon pools in every continent. And where there is a moon pool, there was a clan.

Like Zac, Izi is known to make really bad puns.

The reason limits are placed on Delta powers is to show just how half as vulnerable they are than Omegas.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	20. Questions Part 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **I want to thank TheHoodedSiren for giving me some questions.**

 **While Evie is still a mermaid, if she has lost her foot, how will that reflect on her tail?**

She will have a prosthetic for her fin. And after she loses her tail, and she will, her metal leg will serve as a reminder for her bravery and sacrifice.

 **2\. Have you ever imagined what will happen if Chris got a tail?**

Well I haven't actually thought about it that much. In fact, I didn't even consider making Chris a merman at all! Well if I gave him a tail somehow, I think it would be another land person turned merperson but it's not a bad idea that I will take into consideration. You know, Chris is not so bad he would make a pretty damn good merman. But it would just be too many mermaids. I mean we already have another species that's drawn to the full moon heading our way. And no, they are neither mermaid nor human.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	21. Episode Trivia: Part 13

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Xandou's Agenda**

This episode is homage to the 2012 TMNT 15th episode of season 1, The Alien Agenda.

Diablo is the only one to actually figure out who they vigilantees are.

Helen is one to hold a grudge.

Xandou is the first to name one of the Sirens Creed.

Thalie's codename, Ocean Girl is a reference to another one of John M Shiff's works of the same name.

Network's place as behind the computers is a reference to Felicity Smoak's work in the hit TV show Arrow.

Diablo is very passionate about giving silly codenames.

Diablo is considered the baby brother of the Blade Boys.

The Monster "Justin" is the same as the monster in the original show.

The only werewolf Diablo can exhibit outside of the full moon is the glowing eyes.

Xandou is the same level of smart as Xhiva but he doesn't use it often.

The flashback in Korea is a reference to the 2015 movie, Fantastic Four.

Kimi's codename was the hardest to come up with because in Marvel and DC comics there were a lot of superheroes and supervillains with ice powers with names already taken.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	22. Episode Trivia: Part Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **The Merman Code**

In order to build up suspense, Izi had symptoms of the primary powers show.

Because this episode had a solid script, it took 3 weeks to render.

The reason why Zoe goes goth, was to spice up the fashion sense of mermaids.

The version of Bad playing on the radio is the Glee Cast version.

The Railessa scenes were made to replicate the Endina scenes in the original show. Funny enough it's Raiden that gets sucked in the chamber not Erik.

Erik is shown to be Rita's counterpart.

This is the first episode where Raiden calls Erik Dad by mistake.

Like Erik, Raiden is extremely curious about things he does not understand.

The word for a wereshifter pod is a pack.

Because the Khatha Twins were separated for a long period of time, they never developed their primary powers.

This is the first episode to feature Zoe and Thalie being sisters.

Erik tends to get a little overprotective of his family but it's in order to keep his promise to his late father.

The fight scene between the girls was to demonstrate that some friendships have their rough patches.

Ondina and Mimmi's roles are reversed in their fight scene.

The Talk with the boys was to demonstrate just how awkward being a teenager really was.

Zac and Zoe were on a swim and swum in the wrong direction.

Zoe has the ability to teleport anyone she touches but only during the night.

The last scene was to introduce Zac's biological father.

This episode and the next one was supposed to be a special but it was changed to add more suspense.

The last line is a reference to Star Wars, even though Izi has never seen it.

 **Father and Son**

This episode is based off of How to Train Your Dragon 2.

Jacob is one of Izi's favorite creations.

Nurse Cass is a nod to Aunt Cass from Big Hero 6.

Jacob is based on her father and the father Izi always wanted.

This is the reconnecting episode.

Zac and Zoe's individual powers were made to mirror Apollo and Artemis.

Persephone makes her live debut.

Xhivimi, Kimi and Xhiva, is confirmed.

Jacob being half Thai is a reference to the actor bieing half Thai and his father being Thai.

The safe haven for mermaids and mermen is based off the Dragon Sanctuary in How to Train Your Dragon 2.

Sarah is the name of one of another one of Izi's characters named Sara.

This was one of Izi's favorite episodes to screenwrite.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	23. Episode Trivia: Part 15

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **A New Family**

After the hiatus, Izi went back to Legacy, after working on her writing for Harry Potter.

The whole opening scene was inspired from a funny incident from her time with her cousins.

The reasons Omegas don't have any basic powers is again because of nature's balance.

Even though it took a long time to make, this is the second original episode of the series.

This episode also had a solid script.

What Caesar said is true, Europe is a northern country so it's almost never warm.

The scene with Xhiva, Xandou and Agni is a scene based on a scene from the hit TV show Glee.

Izi set Esmeralda to be pissed at Jacob because that's exactly how she pictured her mother being around her father.

Ann Charlotte is the name of a classmate in Izi's geometry class.

The reason why Izi's math teacher in freshman year was cast as Phoebus Marino is because to Izi he looked like Isabel Durant and reminded her of being a nice guy.

Zac's nickname Vibe is named after the DC comics superhero, Cisco Ramon aka Vibe who had similar vibrating powers. This DC character also appears in the CW hit TV series, The Flash and is played by Carlos Valdes.

Zac is shown to take after his father.

Zac and Zoe have yet to strengthen their link.

Zoe's nickname is revealed.

Raiden took the strength while Erik took the people with wisdom.

This is not known in the episode but Evie is sort of the mom of the whole team.

Most of the soccer game is based off scenes from The Sandlot.

The Ghost of Suncoast High is based off a real life ghost case called the Charlie Grimile Case. In 1983, he was a high school senior who was accidentally hung in a school play and became a ghost, killing anyone who dares to utter his breath. Exactly 25 years after the incident, 3 students were found hanging on the night before the opening night of the same play that killed Charlie! There is a movie based on this called the Gallows that sort of explains what happened to the students.

The reason why a school ghost was made was to give Suncoast High an edge.

The Actress was created, quoting from Izi, "To make actors think twice about their jobs and to make theater look scary."

A seamore was created to make camping near the sea more fun.

The Actress' name, Pfeifer Grimile is named for the deuteragonist turned second antagonist from the movie, the Gallows. Pfeifer Ross is the daughter of Charlie Grimile in the movie and helps her father kill the other three students who broke into the school to trash the set in an attempt to sabotage the play but they end up being hanged by Charlie's vengeful spirit instead.

The story of how Pfeifer died is similar to Charlie's story in the movie, in which the lead actor backs out at the last minute.

The Actress will make an appearance in Restoration.

There was going to be an after credits scene in which a janitor would utter Pfeiffer's name and get electrocuted and pulled into the abandoned theater. But it was cut out to make the story less scary.

 **The Siren**

This episode also had a solid script.

Jacob is 100% merman which would make Zac 100% merman as well.

Erik's scene with Persephone was created to show just how much he missed her.

A clan is basically like a country and an island is like a city.

In Restoration, Zoe and the Twins move into the house and they keep it according to some strings they pull with the banks.

Persephone's thoughts of a woman with glowing red demonic eyes is a foreshadow to Xiaohui who will make her debut in Restoration.

Raiden and Erik are also 100% merman.

Raiden was born with his phobia of birds but it got worse in India.

Esmeralda's gypsy line mention is a reference to the original character in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Esmeralda's ancestor Agnes, is named for the real name for Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

The last scene is a nod to Restoration as the name Weilan will come into important play.

 **Surprise!**

The reason why Izi gave this story a 3 one shot of episodes is because it was meant to lighten up the mood.

It is true, Diablo was born under a full moon like all merpeople and in Halloween.

Haru is modeled after the imaginary little brother Izi made as a child whenever she was lonely.

Flame Angelfish is a real life fish found mostly in the Pacific Ocean.

The scene with Helen and Rose is inspired from a deleted scene from Frozen.

Erik is shown to be a lot more sassy in this version of the series.

Thalie is the only mermaid vegetarian to ever exist in the fandom.

Zad and Erik are shown as somewhat like brothers in this version.

The scene where Jacob and Nerissa meet as kids is ripped off of the scene from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame.

The last scene was created entirely for Zevie fans.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	24. Questions Part 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **I want to thank TheHoodedSiren for giving me a question.**

 **Do you draft all of your chapters first? Or do you write on the go?**

Yes I draft all of them. I mean, what good is a good episode without a script, solid or loose?

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	25. Questions Part 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **I want to thank Dimensional Girl for giving me a question.**

 **When will you publish Restoration?**

Well it's going to be a lot of work making up for the flop that was season 4 and it's going to be a lot of work bending the original plot with the new ones I have and not to mention that summer's going to get hectic and that junior year is going to be a pain in the tail, I'd say about 6 months, I will publish it.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	26. Episode Trivia: Part 16

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **I want to thank Dimensional Girl for giving me a question.**

 **The Return of an Old Friend**

This episode is homage to the 2 part episode from the Netflix series, Dragons Race to the Edge

This episode is the start of the other story advertisements.

The Easter Pod is located near Easter Island.

This episode took 4 weeks to render.

This episode also had a solid script.

Diablo's remark about rogues is a foreshadow to Restoration.

The meaning of Tiraken is also a foreshadow to Restoration.

The sea serpent was created to shine the light on other mythological sea creatures.

Helen is shown to be a bit of an adrenaline junkie like Xandou.

Lucy Fry makes a guest appearance in this episode.

Lyla was given a military story to roughen her up a little more.

The year date in this whole story is 2014.

Marissa also makes her guest appearance in this episode.

It was originally Nixie who was set to make her guest appearance but it was scraped and she will return in Restoration.

The names Lyla mention from the Freedom Army are the names taken from the hit TV show, Glee.

Rachel is also mentioned in The Golden Quartet.

Kiara is mentioned and this is the name of the love interest of Kovu from the Lion King 2, who is the inspiration for Raiden himself.

Zoe's weapon of choice is archery.

Bahari is Swahili for "something vast"

To this day Erik and Raiden are the only children of Caesar and Persephone.

Attina is the name of one of Ariel's sisters from the 1989 movie The Little Mermaid.

Lyla does not share the same father as Diablo making them half siblings.

The last scene was created from a couple of scenes from Glee.

 **The Devil's Advocate**

This was supposed to be a 2 part episode but a lot of scenes were deleted. And it played to the original plotline.

This is the only episode to feature a dream. The reason why it was rushed is because of time limits.

The slip up scene was replicated in The Golden Quartet's The Chamber of Secrets.

Erik and Zoe's relationship is strengthened.

The huge difference is between this version of Erik and the original version is shown. Erik in the original show, cares about power, Erik in this version cares about family.

Veridia and Diablo's relationship is shown.

Diablo's wolf side can come out but only when he gets angry.

Veridia is shown to be a pretty cruel mother. This concept was drawn to make her more unlikable.

Diablo is shown to be more like his mother than he thinks.

Ondina wasn't given a big role in Legacy because she wanted to give the other characters the chance to shine.

The Princess crack is also a reference to Restoration.

Diablo is a metaphor to what most children desire; their mother's love.

The relationship between Zac and his biological family is shown in this episode to give some insight on how he was getting along with them.

The last scene was a giant foreshadow to the season finale.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	27. Episode Trivia: Part 17

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Frayed**

This entire episode is based on the Teen Wolf episode.

Right after binge watching Once Upon a Time, Izi started Teen Wolf.

This is the episode that got Dimensional Girl into Teen Wolf in the first place. There is even a small reference to it in her own book, A Journey Anew.

This episode is both a one shot and a midpoint within the season.

There is a scene dedicated to the training scene from Arrow vs Flash from the hit TV show Arrow.

The reason why it was Evie who came to know about the Siren's Creed is because of the fact that someone did need to know.

Zac's innocence is exemplified.

This whole episode was created on the spot with the loosest and tightest script Izi had ever written.

Erik's Volkswagen is the same brand of car Izi's father used to drive.

Coach Rodriguez makes his second and final appearance in the book.

Acheron is a river from Greek Mythology that is also known as the river of woe.

The reason why there was an attack at the museum was to end the episode quick.

The last scene is ripped off a scene from Flash.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	28. Episode Trivia: Part 18

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Quit Don't Quit**

This episode was created to show Thalie's vunerablility.

Most of this was inspired by the story of Olympic champion, Gabby Douglas, who is rumored to make her appearance in the 2016 Olympic Games.

This episode was one of the earliest drafted collection of scenes.

The episode voiceover in the first scene is based off the first line from The Gabby Douglas Story and the teaser shown in the previous behind the scenes story.

The last scene was a solid scripted scene.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	29. Last Episode Trivia

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **The Trident Stone**

The last of the season did have a solid script so it took days of massive improvisation to authenticate it.

This is the first episode to feature Agni in civilian clothes in the entire series.

The scene with Xandou contemplating on telling Helen was one of the earliest scenes ever drafted.

The reason why Izi had Slade steal Raiden's power is because she wanted to complicate things further.

 **Battle For Mako**

This whole episode is split in 3 parts to make it more suspenseful to the audience.

Most of this episode was drafted from the series finale of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Caesar's ghost makes an appearance for the first time.

This episode strengthens Endina.

This episode is Sirena's last appearance for a while.

The scene between Jacob and Zac is inspired from a similar touching scene from The Incredibles.

The first scene in part 2 was one of the earliest scenes created when Legacy started being drafted.

Agni and Rita are implied to be ex lovers.

The scene with Xhiva, Xandou and Diablo are all inspired from Big Hero 6.

The scene between Nerida and Thalie was inspired from the 2009 direct-to-DVD movie, Wonder Woman.

Some of the plotlines were inspired from the last episode of the CW TV show, The Secret Circle.

The Tower of Light was inspired from the Tower of Light from H2o

The last scene is inspired from the scene, "Where's Hiccup?" from How to Train Your Dragon.

Evie was the sacrificial cost for the victory over Mako because Izi felt like she needed to know suffering.

Evie's full name is Evangeline.

Sirena's coma was used to explain how she would not make her appearance.

Agni Tiraken will make a short appearance again in Restoration.

Raiden and the Blade Boys will have their own costumes and keep their own nicknames.

The scene in the moon pool is a giant foreshadow to Restoration and to the villain who will make her debut.

Erik's leaving was used to explain why he will not appear much in Restoration.

The last line, "For there was never a story of more beaux than of Juliet and her Romeo" is inspired from the last line of Romeo and Juliet and "woe" was changed into "beaux" to make it less morbid.

There is no telling when Restoration will be released however drafting is taking place at the time this chapter is released.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	30. Teaser

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't. Good news, Restoration is almost there to being started to be drafted!**

 **And now, an exclusive teaser at the to be released book….**

 **Oh and FYI, this particular mermaid will be portrayed by Tasneem Roc, as I will have a different actress playing Nerissa.**

In a desolate Chinese Military Training Camp, a young woman ran with the rest of her company. She was hidden with the rest of the few Chinese women of the company in their daily 7 mile run.

Not some time later, there was riflery practice, and in synchronized position, all the women fired their guns at the targets.

Then night came and the same Chinese woman was running into a pool of water underneath a full moon.

But on that same shot, she emerges as a mermaid from under the moon in a pool of what looked like thick red water, rising as if she was leaping in a mighty show. She looked towards the camera and if you looked closely, you could see a terrifying apparition of a dragon behind her.

She is then seen swimming in the Chinese Waters near Shanghai.

 _ **She is known by her reputation as Xiaohui the Destroyer.**_

Agni Tiraken's gripping voice sounded as the mermaid rose out of the water looking at the night life in the city of Shanghai.

 _ **But her real name, was Weilan Zheng**_

The mermaid's face finally came into camera view, when the camera focused on her. As she released an angry snarl, the bright blood red in her iris' became a solid black and the darkness spread all over her eyes, giving her a demonic look.

 _ **RESTORATION**_

 **Some friends start out as enemies but few enemies start out as friends**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	31. Sneak Preview

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't. Good news, Restoration is almost there to being started to be drafted! Oh and pay attention to this scene because this plotline is gonna be pretty important to Restoration. And if you know who the mystery mermaid is, don't leave it in the reviews please.**

 **And now, an exclusive sneak peak of Restoration….**

Diablo and Rose both held up against the wall for support with their tails flapping around in the water. One would think it was a date but the tension in the room said otherwise. Sure the two merpeople could keep a secret, but what was revealed in the closed rock walls was something beyond fathomable to even comprehend.

"How far along is she?" Rose asked her boyfriend curiously.

The Argentinian merman's eyebrow furrowed in a bit of confusion, trying to find a good guess.

"Uh...it's hard to say judging by the scent. A couple of weeks I guess. It's pretty recent though" said Diablo.

"Do you think she'll keep it?" Rose asked. "Unless she's got the money."

"The money for what?" Diablo asked the blonde Latina, who in turn leaned into her boyfriend's ear and whispered something. "$1,500?"

"That's how much an abortion costs." said Rose. "What about the East Island?"

The merman/werewolf hybrid scoffed. "Forget it." He said. "It's impossible for a mermaid to get an abortion."

"Por que?" Rose asked persistently. "Can't the East Island do something? Maybe the North Island can cook up a potion or a spell?"

"It's not that simple Rosalina." Diablo said sadly. "When a mermaid gets an abortion, her body becomes affected by the loss of the calf so much that their swimming becomes like you're limping. They're basically crippled for a long time. So you can guess why my mother didn't take that option when she found out she was having a boy for a baby."

Rose swam closer to him and kissed him on the cheek, making him feel better about mentioning his mother. After what happened on Mako 9 months prior, Veridia was taken, put into the Boiling Bay Prison and that was the last time Diablo saw his mother.

"Is she ok with the choice she's making?" She asked.

"Of course not." He almost snapped back. "I could smell the emotions she was reeking of. Fear, shame, and self disgust."

It sounds like she's so ashamed, she can't tell anyone. said Rose. "It's her decision, with her being 18 and the mother, but I just don't see how she can raise a baby."

"I can't imagine though." said Diablo. "Having to hide something like that with all that effort to keep a secret."

"We all keep secrets." said Rose. "We're merpeople. But in this case, in both worlds, someone's eventually gonna notice."

There was a heavy weight of silence in the moon pool until Rose asked, "Wait, how long does it last for mermaids?"

"About half the time it lasts for humans." He said.

The Wind Omega mermaid blew a breath of anxiety. "Then she doesn't have much time to keep it a secret."

 **Who is with child? Sorry, I'm not gonna tell you. That will be revealed in the first chapter of Restoration and so much more goes on with this plotline! Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	32. Good News and Bad News

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Hey everyone! I've got good news and I've got some bad news, the good news, is, right after season 3, there will be a season 4. The bad news is, all of season ¾ of Mako Mermaids on Netflix will be split in half so that's why there's a fourth season.**

 **Restoration will be book 3 but after that will be book 4…**

 **Penance**

 **Now for more bad news, Xiaohui will not appear until Penance, but there will be an antagonist in Restoration that is not the water dragon and the mermaid teen pregnancy will take place in there.**

 **For Penance, the plot is for now, the mystery mermaid deals with being engaged and being a first time mother while her friends prepare to graduate high school while a dragon threatens the entire clan as well as a dark secret behind an enemy is revealed, along with other mistakes from the past.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	33. Questions Part 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **From Dimensional Girl:**

"Oh god, oh my god! Yay! 4 BOOKS!

I have a question:

How many OC's have you created so far with the Tails of a Halfblood series? And how many more are to come?

 **Answer: Well DG, I kinda lost count after the first several chapters of Legacy. And there's more to come!**

 **From Elizabeth Grace Santos:**

"I'm confused, what do you mean by another season?"

 **Answer: Season means another book.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	34. Announcement

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

I have good news and great news and then bad news. The good news is that by the rough estimate, there will be at least 18-20 episodes! Emphasis on the words, at least.

And now for the great news, the first 2 episodes have been storyboarded and scripted and the rest are under work.

Unfortunately, I don't know when I will have the full season ready for filming and posting so hang in there! I will however, post today, a full synopsis for Restoration and a sneak preview for the second episode.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Oh and boys, you might wanna get some tissues or towels just in case you start drooling. Because the stuff in this sneak preview is kind of why.**

 **This is from episode 2. "Cat Moon."**

Carly woke up in the warm comfort of her bed, feeling slightly strange. Not strange as in sick, but strange...as in more awake than she should have been. She usually wasn't this awake until either her morning jog or her morning cup of coffee.

Shrugging it off, she went into the bathroom in the hall, and showered for a brief short time, her fingers tracing over the bandage covering her bite mark from last night as she doused her hair in shampoo. She looked at her arm housing the bite and it was still red from the blood seeping out last night.

 _What was wrong with that kid?_ Carly wondered. _I tried to help him, his foot was stuck and instead, I get a kid who goes all savage and bites me on the arm with his costume fangs. If I could have just saved those groceries._

It had hurt, but luckily she was able to get to Dr. Blakely's office which was not too far from where she was bitten. Turning off the faucet and grabbing the nearest towel, she dried herself and it was by the time that she had only her shirt left to put on, that she stared in shock at the person staring back at her in the mirror.

"Is this me?" She wondered out loud.

The girl in the mirror, was a goddess. Her skin was angelic, creamy and smooth. Any wrinkle or blemish on her face were gone. Her hair was longer, even though she had a haircut a month ago, and softer in gorgeous wavy drapes. Her eyes, were a more bright green as if she was seeing a forest of trees in them. Looking down, she started to question if Carly was actually dreaming or dead. Her breasts had grown a little bigger but she was already a C cup. On her torso, her curves were much more defined as any sign of fat was gone and replaced with muscle. Even her hips had gotten a little wider, not too wide but just a little bit. Her legs were delicate and toned like a dancer.

In short, Carly looked not just hot, but a cougar as well.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Carly!' Shouted the voice of her little brother, Liam. "You've been in there all morning, let me in!"

"Ok! OK!" Carly exclaimed opening the bathroom to the 13 year old blonde boy who went to do his business.

As Carly walked out, fully dressed, she noticed one more feature that surprised her of all. Her fingernails were sharp, as if manicured. But that was impossible, she had them cut yesterday.

Before heading down, she went to put in her contacts and when she did, her vision was cloudy. Blinking rapidly, she pulled them out only to realize that she could see clearly! Deciding to try a little experiment, she put on her old glasses and her vision was also messed up with them and when she took them off, she realized she didn't need them anymore! What was going on with her this morning? She didn't have time to think as her stomach growled from the lack of food and her face snapped to the hallway as the overpowering smell of food downstairs.

Without a second thought, she ran downstairs like a speeding bullet and straight into the kitchen where her father was making Sunday breakfast.

"Morning squirt." Her dad greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Dad." Carly said while grabbing a plate and picking off most of the meal and began wolfing down her food, groaning in pleasure with each bite.

By the time she was finished, her father was looking at her as though she grew wings.

"What?" Carly asked annoyed.

"Carly." said Mr. Morgan. "That was...sausage...with your eggs."

Carly furrowed her eyebrows. "So?"

"You're a vegetarian." said Mr. Morgan.

"I am?" Carly asked looking down on her plate and laughing a little. "I don't know why I am or was, this is amazing!" She dug into her cup of orange juice.

"Alright." said Mr. Morgan dismissing it. "Remember, you have to take Liam to soccer practice because I have to go to a meeting."

"Thanks Dad." said Carly.

When everyone was ready to go to their places, Carly was ready to walk her brother. It didn't take a lot of time, but they arrived at Suncoast High's football field where the soccer team was at, beginning their practice.

"Remember." Carly told Liam. "I'm gonna be at the cafe if you need me-"

"But I'll be at Mason's." Liam said annoyed and running off. "Yeah yeah."

Carly could only roll her eyes at her annoying little brother. But suddenly, it was as if her reflexive instincts kicked in. When someone had kicked a ball and it was heading towards Carly, she, on pure instinct, grabbed the ball within seconds. Everybody turned their heads around to see a confused Carly wondering how she had managed to catch a soccer ball with cat like reflexes.

"Nice catch!" She heard the little girl shout. "Throw it back!"

She did so and it went all the way to the other side. She left, thinking, _maybe I have a chance to win the fundraiser tournament._

As she left, one of the coaches shouted, "Someone ask her if she's ever played soccer!"

 **What's happening to Carly? I'm not telling. Not just yet because there's more to this you can imagine! And no,**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	36. Restoration Synopsis

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark or Legacy, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't.**

 **Synopsis for Restoration:**

Almost 3 months have passed since the defeat of Slade and Veridia and the clan is running smoothly with Mako as one of it's 5 islands...or at least sort of smoothly.

Even with the big bad leaders out of the way, not everything is going to be peaceful like that like that, it takes time.

And speaking of which, it's time for Zac and some of the Mako Crew to start exploring what they want to do for their future careers as it may be half of their junior year, but college is looming closer and closer.

The Siren's Creed-excuse me, the Blade Creed is doing it's best to protect the city but with some new bad guys along the way, the new teammates might have a little trouble fitting in.

Unfortunately, when things couldn't get worse with the clan's issues, a whole new species of supernatural creatures migrate near the city and Carly becomes one of these creatures...through a bite.

With mermaids around, can these new creatures hopefully make allies or will they remain natural enemies?

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If anyone has any questions about Legacy or Restoration, please leave it in in the reviews or PM me. I will answer them in the upcoming chapters.**


	37. First Look

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS OR ANY OF OTHER FRANCHISES I MAY MAKE REFERENCES TO!**

 **And now an exclusive first look at the upcoming book, set to be released by next week! This is from the first episode I'm writing, the Prologue.**

 _This is Mako Island. For generations, it was mermaid against merman. Then one day, everything changed._

Guided by her thoughts, a rapid shape, enveloped in water. Inside the bubbling figure, was a girl with dark red hair with some blue streaks in them, fair skin, a silver tail and deep blue eyes. The water around her bounced as she swam as fast as she could to meet her friends with her boyfriend, who was running late.

 _I met Raiden. And together, with our friends who also met their matches and reunited with their families, we have shown two cultures, divided by hate and fear that we can live with each other, learn about ourselves with each other, and even raise a new generation together._

Thalassa Santos surfaced to find herself surrounded by not just her best friends who had been there for her, even when they became mermaids themselves, but by new friends, mermen. By day, they were a clique of 8 misfits. But by night, they were the infamous Sirens Creed.

"Where's Raiden?" Xhiva Tiraken, an Indian merboy asked.

"He said to go on without me." said Thalie shrugging.

"Raiden or no Raiden, this contest is on!" Helen Carter, a rather competitive girl exclaimed.

"Easy Hellfire." said Rosalina Gomez or Rose, the sweet one of the bundle. "We just have to be patient."

"You know me, I'm never patient." said a smirking Xandou Tiraken, the fast and impulsive one.

"We know that SD." said Diablo Nagual, swimming close to Rose, his girlfriend. "You can never wait."

"You're the one to talk." said Yukimi Hamasaki or Kimi smartly.

"Great." said Helen. "Now that everyone's here, can we go?"

"If you wanna go, then sweet Jesus, **go**!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Oh I will go." said Helen. "And when I do, I'm gonna light this trick contest on FIRE!"

She dived down below and illuminated her body alight with Greek Fire, a fire that could not be extinguished by water. The green fire followed her, illuminating her path a few meters and she rose out of the water, the green fire changing from Greek Fire to regular fire as she tucked her tail in and did a somersault, her tail instantly drying up and as she fell down, fire shot out of her bare feet like rockets, propelling her forward to the rest of the merkids who watched her in awe and she was only 3 feet from them when she dived back down, instantly transforming back into a mermaid.

"Impressive." said Xandou, kissing his girlfriend. "But I can do better."

Kimi smiled and rolled her eyes at their antics. While the couple loved each other, they did occasionally banter on who was better at things.

"My turn." Xandou boasted. "Let me show you amateurs how a real merman does it." He dived underwater and swam some meters before he tried to rise up and dry off his tail, but he was so distracted that while he was drying off his tail, he had jumped so high and landed right on his stomach with a loud SLAP! He was in his swim trunks so that was why his stomach wasn't protected. The boys laughed a little while Helen swam before any of the girls could as fast as she could towards her boyfriend. Helen may be tough, but like Xandou, Erik, and Raiden, she had a heart of gold.

"Xandou!" She cried. "Are you ok?"

"Never better." He winced out. As raised by a crime family, Xandou was no stranger to pain. But a belly flop from a height of 15 feet in the air? That hurt.

"Should we take a break?" Thalie asked.

"No." said Xandou. "I'll heal. Let's just see my brother do better than that."

"Better than what?" Xandou's twin brother challenged. "Your epic fail?"

"Xhiva." Xhiva's girlfriend, Kimi warned with a death glare. "Come on, like we practiced."

They took each other's hand and began to glide with Xhiva moving them telekinetically along the waves. Xhiva had limited control over water because of his status as a Delta merman, the child of an Omega, but he made a wave big enough for the two to ride on and Kimi, using her Omega of Winter powers to freeze the wave as well as increase it's size so they slid down and Kimi manipulated it to create an arching wave as to carry them around and Kimi made it explode into small ice crystals that fell the sky. It was dusk so no one probably saw anything.

"That was amazing!" Rose said in pure joy.

"My turn!" Diablo shouted changing into a shark, then rising to change into an eagle, then playing dead, falling into a dolphin's mouth but barely escaping but turning into a dolphin and swimming back.

Most of them were laughing while Diablo looked scared out of his mind. One thing that set Diablo apart from most merpeople, was his ability to change his shape into various animals. His type of merman was rare but not unheard of. An Alpha merman. Unfortunately, because this status, he could not manipulate water nor boil it or use a moon ring.

"No me gusta." He said.

"Hey it was kind of funny." said Xhiva patting his best friend's back.

"You ok?" Rose asked.

"Soy bien." replied the Argentinian merman.

"Alright." said Rose. "Everyone get back." They all did instantly and Rose went under and collected air as a whale did when getting ready to sprout and she did. Bursting from the water in a giant water sprout she performed several backflips before conjuring a cloud to bring her down down. Like Diablo, one thing that set Rose from the other merpeople apart from being the Omega of Air was her ability to fly. But she could only fly with her legs. It would be weird to see a literal flying fish.

"Hey Terrible Twos." Diablo said. "Why don't you do something cool? Like Zac and Zoe?"

"We can't." said Xandou and Xhiva in perfect unison, which what something that they tended to do due to them having almost a similar mindset.

"Delta merpeople can individually do amazing things i

"Guys!" A panting voice reached them, and behind them was the merman they were waiting for to show up. He was a teenage merman with skin kissed by the sun, brown hair with a few gold streaks in them and big violet eyes.

"Raiden!" Thalie hugged her boyfriend. "What happened? I thought you lost track of time."

"Mother made me lose track of time." said Prince Raiden Bauman-Consorzio. "I would show you but there is **present** company included in my presence." He eyed his best friends, mainly the Tiraken Twins and Diablo.

"Why?" Rose asked concerned. "What's the matter?"

"I would show you but like I said, present company included." said Raiden.

"Come on bro." said Xandou. "We promise we won't laugh."

"Much." Diablo said quietly.

"You're not getting cold fins are ya?" Helen asked.

"Fine." said Raiden bringing his head and his body into view. On his lean but sculpted torso, was armor that was somewhat of Egyptian style crossed with a pauldon without the shoulder pads. Replacing the shoulder pads, was the brown light leather wrapping, holding the real armor in place. Gold straps on his chest, in an X appearance that covered down to his ribs, small amethysts decorated the straps and in the middle of the X was a bright big amethyst. On his forearms were armbands, similar to the one Diablo had except they were gold and had amethysts decorated on each band in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Oh my God dude!" DIablo said gwaffing. "You look like a purple disco ball!"

"I never thought you as the jewel type." said Xhiva, who was trying not to laugh. "And that's saying something considering back in the day you always picked out the shiniest things."

Xandou however was laughing so hard, he had to hold on to both Kimi and Diablo for support. Merpeople could breathe water but even they needed to catch their breath.

Thalie looked over to Helen who shrugged her shoulders while smiling, and keeping Rose from losing her breath. Rose was an empathetic laugher. If someone laughed, she laughed along just as hard.

Thalie just rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends antics and kissed her embarrassed boyfriend who was crackling with embarrassment-and quite literally one would add.

"Well I think." She said. "You look very handsome, Prince Raiden."

"Thank you m'lady." Raiden whispered charmingly before enveloping her in a kiss.

"Raiden." said Thalie, flushed. "We have our rick-tay to how-say."

"Say hoe?" Raiden asked confused.

Thalie chuckled before tapping her boyfriend's nose. "No silly. I'm trying to say it's our trick for the contest."

"Wait, we're first right?" Raiden blanched.

Kimi winced. "Sorry my friend. You guys are last. But don't worry, we'll fill you in. For now, just go."

"We will when we all get underwater so no one can see us." said Raiden.

Everyone dived to the surface a few feet below and Raiden and Thalie took off, swimming side by side until they stopped as Thalie created a wall pushing them back, pushing them forward and then diving down into the dark depths. She created a tunnel in the dark deep that elevated them upward with Raiden's fingertips illuminating the entire tunnel with electricity. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The two merteens, their arms raised mighty high, concentrating on power, were momentarily distracted by each other but they regained focus by hold hands and just like that, Thalie broke the tunnel just as they were about to reach the surface and Raiden shot out a burst of electrifying energy that burst in the water like fireworks.

 _ **They're still the best.**_ Kimi said mentally, since merpeople couldn't talk underwater.

 _ **We'll catch up later!**_ Thalie said to all of their friends as they swam apart and Thalie with the new clan's prince swam to Mako Island, known more as the West Island.

There were 5 islands in a clan and four about 20 miles away from Mako. For a clan, it depended on where the resources for each faction was but for the Bauman-Consorzio clan, the North Island was for magic, potions, and knowledge, the kind of place Zoe or Kimi would be likely to hang out. The South Island, was for agriculture, mining, and craftsmanship, which included blacksmithing. Mako Island or the West Island, was the cultural and historical center. The merpeople there are tasked with reminding others of how far they had come to become one people. They were also the guardians of all the traditions a clan typically upheld. Mako was chosen for the Moon Pool of course. And then, there's the East Island, also known as Guardia Island. Only the best of the fighters live there. And the best of doctors. It was kind of convenient, having to be brutally injured while training and having a doctor right around the corner. That's what Guardia Island was, war and medicine. Finally, there's the central island. The command center of the clan. It's where the royal family lived as well as the the advisors, architects and the ambassador.

 _Yep._ Thalie narrated as she and Raiden entered Mako. _That's a clan for you. Most people who know how the mermaids living in the Mako Pod became the Mako clan would expect all the problems to just go away like that. Unfortunately, merpeople may have tails and all but they're still… well, people._

As the couple surfaced to view in the scene, the had surfaced to what looked like the recipe starting to make a warzone. Mermaids and mermen everywhere, fighting each other, one sex after the other, just looking for a fight.

"Let go of my food! That's mine! Drop it pesky merman! Mermen!"

"Those are my shells mermaid!"

"Let go of that, bitch! That's my harpoon!"

"Give me back my bras merman!"

The two merkids swam around carefully and literally treading water to avoid angry civilians as well as their complaints. They were split apart by a swarm of mermaids diving right into them.

"Well this swim hasn't been so relaxing." Thalie muttered after coming up for air.

"You think?" Raiden asked. "Let's high tail out of here."

"Really?" Thalie asked smirking.

"Poor choice of words." The couple swam off to the South Island only to find more chaos!

"Look out!" A mermaid accidentally bumped with a large piece of her shell accidentally tearing off a nearby mermaid bra!

"Watch it!" Sheila yelled at the fleeing young mermaid.

"Ok, did not need to see that." said Raiden swimming and bumping into two of his old friends from the original Ares Tribe.

"Hey Mulch." said Thalie.

"Hey Bane." said Raiden sheepishly. "Sorry about what you had to see."

"Eh." said Bane, a silver haired merman from Ireland. "We've seen worse, lads. A tip of the cap."

"Better than the days when it was kill or be killed." said Mulch a sandy haired merman from Australia. "Hey Voltage, we've got that order of fish for that mother of yours. Bane, give the boy the herring."

Bane reached into his satchel only to find nothing. "What? I could have sworn I packed this blasted fish. I caught and killed it myself."

"Uh Bane was it?" Thalie asked politely. "Not to be the bearer of bad news but I think that someone else caught it from you." She pointed to a sneaking small tiger shark with the fish in his mouth. The shark gave a look as if to say, _What? I'm hungry._

Raiden had a sneaking suspicion that it was Diablo himself on account of his eyes being Diablo's unusual eye color of bright amber orange.

Bane slapped his hand to his forehead while Mulch chuckled. "Old habits die hard."

Raiden took a look around at the fighting scene and said, "You don't say."

The chaos was a regular occurrence and Queen Persephone with her family struggled to keep it together, with occasional help from Thalie and the others. Erik was away, training to be a king. The chaos wasn't permanent, it only lasted until nighttime.

 _Most of us here are willing to take the good with the bad._ Thalie narrated. _But there are those who will never accept change and will do anything to drive their enemy away._

 _ **RESTORATION**_


	38. It's OUT!

**Hey Everyone! I've got some news! In case you haven't checked it out yet, the third book of Tails of a Halfblood, Restoration is out. It's the sequel to this book. I hope you enjoy it with all the suspense and twists it has to come. And just so you know, this book takes place between season 2/3 and 4 of Mako Mermaids.**

 **Enjoy the show!**


End file.
